The Dark Waltz
by MercurialMe
Summary: Post-War: A tale of one woman's struggle as Mrs. Malfoy, and the life of turmoil and torment that she never wanted. Draco tries desperately to show his more nurturing side, but a disturbing secret keeps his family suspicious, and pushes his wife away.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Waltz**

**Chapter 1**

The cold stone walls seemed to watch me as I followed him to the bedroom. They seemed to judge my every movement, as if I didn't belong there. If walls could gossip, they were right. I didn't belong there. I passed a portrait bearing the name Lycoris Malfoy. The man in the portrait had sleek black hair, slicked back just enough to be out of his face. He raised an eyebrow at me, and stared to the painting next to him, one Octavious Malfoy. Even the paintings here knew I didn't belong.

When we finally stopped, we stood in front of two large oak doors, embroidered with metal rivets and iron detailing. I looked up at him cautiously, stone faced and irate. He turned his head up, as to look down his nose at my stoic face. He turned a small smirk in the corner of his lips and reached for the door handle.

"After you, Mrs. Malfoy." He spoke in a low, hushed tone.

I took a deep breath, and then treaded into the room. It was a marvelous room. The walls were stone, as was the rest of the house, the floor a dark cherry wood. A plush green rug stretched out almost the entire length of the entirely too large room. The king sized bed had four large posts at every corner, and was canopied by a field of rich forest green. There was a fireplace, full of an illustrious log and flames. I heard the door creak and click close behind me, and closed my eyes.

"Where shall be begin, my dear?" I felt his warm breath on my neck, and his icy hands on my shoulders. He unzipped the back of my dress and fluidly snaked his hands between the cloth and my bare skin. I tried my best to refrain from shivering, but his hands were like sheets of ice. I quivered at his touch, and heard him snicker quietly as he removed his shirt. He turned me around to face him, but instead of pulling me closer to him, he put a hand on either of my shoulders and pushed me backwards. I eventually stopped once my back was against his bed. He lifted me up and laid me gently on the bed, and then climbed on top of me. As his kisses trailed from my mouth to my neck, then from my chest to my breasts, my eyes began to tear up. I am now and forever bonded to him. How I wished these kisses were from he who I truly loved, but alas, they would never be again, for I was now married.

This is my wedding night, and I will be spending it with my husband through arranged marriage, Draco Abraxas Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next morning to a chilling wind dancing across my bare back. The room was light, and not so melancholy, as it was the night before. Draco was lay two inches from myself, breathing deeply in his slumber. I turned to face away from Draco and the sunlight flooding into the room. I still thought of him often... the man I really loved. Don't get me wrong, I love Draco just enough not to fight this arranged matrimony, but he will never be Harry. Yes. Harry Potter.

I guess I should give you a little background information on myself. My name is Andrealisse Claudine Whitmoore, but I go by Andrea. I was born on December 18th of 1980, in the outskirts of Paris in a little town called Dieppe. Draco and I grew up together, spending nearly every summer with each other. My mother is a very good friend of Narcissa, and by association, Lucius as well. My mother, Caroline LeFayvre, is a dress-robes designer in Paris, and my father, Calvin Whitmoore, works for the Foreign Relations department in the Ministry of Magic in France. He started out as an ambassador to France from the British Ministry, but was offered a higher paying position to stay at the French Ministry. My parents are divorced now. I am a pureblood witch, thus the arranged marriage to Draco was conceived. My father never really cared much about blood ranking, but my mother on the other hand, would have it no other way.

You see, in my mother's family, she is one of four children. Her eldest sister Adrienne married for love and happiness. She married King Scotteiro Irvine, King of the Forest Faeries in northern Scotland. Her daughters Rosalind and Daphne are half faerie, thus making them half bloods. My mother's second oldest sister Apolline married for lust. Her husband, Pierre Delacour, is half veela, his mother being full veela. Their daughters are Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. My mother's youngest sibling is her brother Jacques, who has one son, Christophe, who is my only pureblood cousin on my mother's side of the family.

My father's side of the family is a little different, though. He is the oldest of four. His brother, Christopher, has two half blood children, Peter and Eloise. His youngest brother, Cullen, also has two pureblood children, Greer and Gwyneth. His sister Colleen, on the other hand, married a muggle, much against their parents' wishes. She and her husband, David, have two half-blood children, Kristen and Carter.

That's pretty much the gist of my family, all rolled into one big clump. Anyway, back to my story.

As I was lost deep in thought, I felt a rustling beside me. I looked over my shoulder to see Draco's gleaming, stone-colored eyes, laced with sleep and satisfaction.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" He asked, moving closer to me and putting his arm around my waist.

"I slept fine, I suppose." I answered dryly.

"Wonderful. So... do you want another go? Or shall we join mother and father for a spot of breakfast?" He whispered into my ear with a sweet warm breath. As much as I disliked him sometimes, he was really something.

"Draco... I-" I searched his eyes for relief. He heaved a great sigh, and gave me a disappointed grimace.

"Breakfast it is, then."

He threw the covers off of his body, and started towards his closet. Draco has never been one to let himself go, nor has he ever been without, well, certain endowments, if you catch my drift. Every chiseled outline on his body was contoured in the bright sunlight. He was in no way self-conscience of himself, in fact, I think he got a kick out of being nude in front of me. Draco wasn't my first, but I must admit, he gave me quite an exhilarating ride.

"Wait, we're having breakfast with your parents? After last night?" I was slightly surprised. I could only imagine the look on Lucius' face when Draco walked in with his newly consummated wife.

"Of course, in the garden. It just bloomed, you know..." I looked up for a brief moment, but mostly concentrated on buttoning and rolling up the sleeves on his black button-up.

"That should be nice." I was very curious as to see what the Malfoy gardens looked like. From what Draco told me, they change every year, as if they have minds of their own.

Draco finished dressing and walked around to the side of the bed I was on. He leaned over me and stared into my eyes, a smile dancing in his gaze. He ran his hand across my forehead to move a few loose strands of hair out of my face. He moved his face closer and closer to mine, just so that our lips were barely touching, and then he kissed me softly, smiling into my lips. He then pressed his chest against my breasts and leaned into the far ear.

"I can't believe you're finally mine."

The pit of my stomach dropped. Draco was not the person I wanted to belong to. The one I wanted to belong to was miles away from me, with a family of his own, and a hate for me so great, I don't believe it could ever be forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco was right. The gardens were in full bloom, and more beautiful than the human mind can imagine. The roses grew wildly, intertwined with the iron terraces, and curls of ivy and other botanical divinities surrounded the fountain. Sunflowers seemed to sprout out of the tall hedges, smiling down on me as I passed by. It was a spectacle.

We approached Lucius and Narcissa, I realized what Draco and I were going to become. Draco's hairline would eventually recede, like his father, and he would inherit his father's scowl and posturous figure. My hair would eventually leave its youthful days, trailing behind me in the wind, and would find permanent residence in a French twist or an elegant bun. I would become his mother, and he would become his father.

"Ah, Draco. I'm so glad you and Andrea could join us this fine morning." Lucius smirked as we took our seats, Draco next to his father, and I next to Narcissa.

"Did you sleep well, Andrea?" Lucius asked smartly. I forced a small smile and a nod. Draco smiled at me coyly, and winked.

The breakfast was very silent until Narcissa spoke softly. She had a very smooth and gentle voice, it was like cashmere.

"Lucius, have you told Draco about the contributor's ball for the Ministry?"

"That I haven't, thank you Narcissa." He gave her an empty smile.

"The Ministry is holding a ball for all contributors to their services. Our family has been invited to attend. It would be wise if you and your wife made an appearance."

My stomach sank again. His _wife._

"We'll be there. Maybe we should write to your mother, get us some new dress robes?" Draco asked me pleasantly.

"Uh...yeah. Sure thing." My stomach was still slightly turning. My mother. This is all her fault.

_Flashback_

"Mama! Mama!"

"Oui, mon cherie?"

"Mother, I've got some news."

"Oh dear, and what is this wonderful new, poupette?" She chuckled.

"Harry's told me he wants to get married."

"Married?" She suddenly looked very upset

"Well, he hasn't proposed officially, but we're both so in love." I sighed lovingly.

"Love?"

"Yes mother, lo-"

"Andrea... There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"What is it mum?"

"Andrea... You can not marry Harry Potter."

"Why not?" My heart started racing.

The nervous grimace on my mother's face brought no light to the situation, and I feared for the worst...

_End of Flashback_

My mother had let me live a wondrous dream; she let me fantasize about a life with Harry, and then ripped my dreams to shreds. I was 20 years told when she told me that during the Second Wizarding War, in a panic to save my life, she offered me to Draco as a bribe to Lucius not hand me over to Death Eaters. What she was really doing was saving her own ass.

The summer after my 4th year at Beauxbatons, my parents had gotten a divorce, and what a nasty divorce it was. My father had been complaining about how my mother spent too much time caring about what other people thought of her and her social status. He was tired of her always running off to galas and her vacation homes and whatnot. It was also rumor, I suppose, that mother had cheated on father with Lucius. She probably did, for all I know. Anyway, father stayed at our home in France, and mother moved to Wiltshire to be closer to friends. That was when she enrolled Andrew and I at Hogwarts. Usually, Dumbledore would not have accepted students from other schools, but mother made a very persuasive argument. I was sorted into Gryffindor and Andrew was sorted into Ravenclaw. I often wonder if I was sorted into the right house or not.

With in my first hour at Hogwarts, I met Harry. Although we were young, I'm sure it was love at first sight. Not to brag, but I was quite popular among the boys at Hogwarts, especially among the Syltherins. Draco was jealous at the fact that Harry and I had hit it off so quickly, when it had taken him years to get me to even tolerate him. Draco was not yet aware of our fate, and although I pretended to be hostile toward him in front of Harry and his friends, I made sure I was exceptionally kind to him when we were alone. I knew it hurt his feelings, but I was sure I was falling in love with Harry.

As I was lost deep in thought when an owl swooped down and dropped a roll of parchment in my lap.

"Who is it from?" Draco asked sharply.

"Uhh...lets see. Ah. It's from Andrew. I wonder why he's written to me..."

_Dear Andrea,_

_Mother has asked me to write and tell you about Fleur's baby shower at the end of May. She has invited the whole family to her and Bill's home on the 30th of May. I believe they are having a boy. By the way, I have been meaning to tell you how nice the wedding was, although I'm sure it wasn't as fun for you as it was for Elise and I. "Best of luck" to you and Draco, I suppose. I will admit, though, that it's quite different without you here. See you on the 30th._

_Your Brother,_

_Andrew_

"Oh wonderful, Fleur is having her baby shower at the end of the month. I'd really like to go..." I smiled at Draco.

"We'll see." Draco said fatheringly, finishing off the last of his eggs.

I shot him glare.

"We'll see?" I asked in surprise. "Draco, she is my cousin."

"Yes, but she is also a Weasley, and you know how I feel about _them_."

I exhaled rapidly, threw my napkin in his face, and took off back towards the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled after me.

"Any place where you are NOT, you bastard!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I slammed the door behind me, secretly hoping it would shatter. I ran up the spiral stone staircase and down the nearest corridor. I ran all the way to the end of the hall and came to a large black door. I ran into the room, only to find it was pitch black. I closed the door behind me, and stood in the darkness for a few moments to settle down. The light from under the door caught on something in the center of the room.

"_Lumos._" I whispered.

A glorious suit of deep, onyx velvet robes was displayed in front of my eyes. A sleek black, pointed hood floated above the robes. After being dazzled by this giant suit, I realized that there were several different artifacts on pedestals, lining the walls.

"What are you doing in here!" Bellowed a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Draco in the doorway, fuming.

He grabbed my arm, and yanked me out of the room. He slammed the door, and then proceeded to slam me up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there! None of that is any of your business!" He yelled in my face.

I looked at him in fear. His once stone cold eyes were growing white hot with anger. He shook me for an answer, but I was too scared to speak. Draco was very strong. If he wanted to break my arm, he could have, there and then. After realizing he had scared me shitless, he let up on his grip and sighed.

"Andrea, you must never go in there, alright? That is my father's trophy room. If he had known you were in there..." Draco began to look a little distressed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know." I almost started crying.

Draco scrunched his brow, and searched my eyes before apologizing and kissing me gently. It was all still so new to me. Kissing my _husband_. I should have been used to it, but I just couldn't leave the past behind me.

**One Year Later...**

Draco collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily with a wide grin plastered across his face. The sweat from his chest mixed with that from my chest as he wiped a few sweat-drenched wisps of hair from my forehead. He rolled over next to me and sighed with satisfaction. I was left a few breaths short, as always. Draco looked over at me, smiling lovingly. I was prepping to return the favor, when my stomach suddenly lurched, and my last meal made its way back up my esophagus. I ran across the hall to the toilet and proceed to "vomit my guts out". In between purging sessions, I heard a soft rap at the door.

"Andrea? Are you alright?" Draco sounded genuinely worried.

As soon as I was sure I was done vomiting, I brushed my teeth, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Draco was sitting next to the door, propped up against the wall with only his boxer briefs on. He looked very tired, and a little greasy from all the sweat in his hair.

"All better?" He asked sleepily.

I looked up at the clock in the hall. It was half past 8 in the morning. I grew a little worried.

"What was that about? You caught the flu or something?" Draco asked, leading me back into our bedroom.

"I'm not sure, Draco. I... I wonder..." I started.

"Wonder what?" He looked frustrated.

I hesitated for a moment. "Nothing, just never mind."

This happened the next couple of mornings. That's when I decided to write to my mother, explaining to her what was happening. I didn't think Draco would know what was wrong with me, so I decided to go straight to my personal health theorist.

_Mere Cherie,_

_Bonjour mama. Ca va? I haven't been feeling too hot the past couple of days. I've been vomiting early in the morning, over-eating, getting snippy with Draco (although there is nothing new there). Should I maybe make a visit to St. Mungo's? Am I dying? I can only hope. Je t'aime._

_Andrea_

Within 39 minutes of sending my note, I received a note back from her. I almost fainted when I read it.

_Andrea, mon cherie, or should I say "mere cherie". There is no need for St. Mungo's, and no, you are not dying. I know exactly what is happening, my dear, and I couldn't be happier for you._

_You are pregnant._

I didn't want to believe it, but sure enough, after missing my "monthly visitor", the truth was inevitable. I was knocked up. I decided to wait until after Fleur's baby shower to tell Draco... that is, if my mother didn't blab by then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Félicitations, mon cherie! Fleur, I can not believe by next week, you're going to have a beautiful little boy." I hugged my cousin, cautious of the huge bump separating us. Fleur was 8 moths pregnant, and I knew she and Bill couldn't be happier.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked her.

"Oui, we have decided on Louis."

"Oh Fleur, c'est un nom tres beaux!"

"Merci, mon cherie!" She hugged me tightly.

"Where is Draco? He could not make it?" She asked, looking quite distressed.

"Well, he told me he had some business to tend to with his father. I was too frightened to ask what it was about." I chuckled nervously.

Fleur put her hands on my shoulders and looked me sternly in the eyes. Fleur and I had always been very close, and I knew I could confide anything in her.

"Andrea, you know you are always welcome here if something should go... a miss..."

"Yes, I kn-..." I completely lost my train of thought.

They walked in together, smiling and greeting Bill with a large package wrapped in blue and sliver paper. His hair was quite shorter than I remember, and it was a touch darker. He no longer looked like a gangly teenager, but a man. As for his wife, she had certainly turned out to be quite beautiful. Her bushy hair was now wavy and floating in the weak breeze. Only a few trace freckles were visible on her nose. Her stomach was very large, almost as if she had a watermelon under her shirt She had to be about 7 months along. I grew nervous, and shrunk back into the kitchen. I could hear them speaking to Bill.

"Ah! Bill, congratulations! Here...Hermione wrapped it."

"Ronald... have some more tact." She whispered harshly.

"Its alright, 'Mione. It looks lovely." Bill replied in a deep chuckle.

It had been years since I had spoken with them. They were my best friends in school. I always had thought they would end up together.

"Well, we just remodeled the kitchen. Fleur didn't like the whole green and ora- Oh, excuse me Andrea." Bill had bumped into me, causing me to drop my glass. The glass shattered and scattered all the way to their feet. I froze at the sight of them staring at me, their faces strewn with surprise and discomfort. As Bill flicked his wand to retrieve the broom, I saw Ron escort Hermione out of the kitchen in a hurried, swift movement, their eyes still locked on me.

How could I have been stupid? I should have known they would be here. Why wouldn't they be there? Ron is Bill's brother after all.

As I was lost deep in thought again, I sensed someone behind me. It was Hermione. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Er... Hello Andrea. It's been quite a while since I've heard from you." She said cautiously.

"Yes, it _has _been a while. Everything is well, I hope." I replied.

"Yes, everything is well."

There were a few moments of awkward silence. I could see Ron from the corner of my eye, eyeing Hermione in a puzzled look, and eyeing me in a judgmental way.

"Are you having a girl or boy?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh, a girl. We are going to name her Rose." She replied thankfully.

"What a beautiful name. Congratulations, Hermione. I'm ver-"

Before I could get another word out, Ron marched up and whispered something in Hermione's ear. Her eyes widened, and she whispered "Oh!" Ron nodded with a grunt. Just before they turned around, I heard him growl my name in a low register, as a greeting, I suppose. I looked after them, almost longingly. I missed them. I missed how it used to be. I looked over Ron's shoulder, and saw what all the fuss was about.

It was _him_.

_Shit. _I had to leave immediately. I frantically moved through the masses crowded in the living room, and scooted out to the garden where Fleur was sitting with Aunt Apolline. I tried desperately to get her attention before he spotted me. I figured I could just give Fleur my blessings, and skedaddle before they saw me...but it was too late.

He froze. I froze. Our eyes locked, but not in the way they originally had. Everything went silent in my head. I hadn't seen him in 6 years. Ever since that day...

_Flashback_

"I don't know what I'm going to do with out you, Hermione! You'll just have to come stay with me over the summer." I said as I wove her curly brown hair into a French braid.

"Of course I will, Andrea!" She exclaimed, turning the page in her book.

"I'm going to ask Harry and Ron to stay as well. Do you think they'll go for it?"

"Andrea, I don't think the problem will be getting them to come. It will most likely be trying to get the to leave." She giggled.

"Oh, Harry can stay as _long _as he'd like." I said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh I bet he'll stay too..." She laughed.

"Hermione, I'm afraid I'm not going to see Harry very much anymore after we all leave Hogwarts." I sighed.

"Andrea... about that..."

"...What is it?"

"Andrea, you can not so much as even THINK about this around Harry...not a word!"

"Tell me, 'Mione! What is it?" I was so anxious to know, I began to yank her hair.

"Andrea... Harry is planning on-"

"Moving to Wiltshire!" I interrupted.

"No, will you listen! He's... well, he's planning on... proposing to you."

_End of Flashback_

Harry's eyes glinted in the sunlight, like emeralds. Just like I remembered. He didn't look angry, but more shocked. It looked as though he was in disbelief. I couldn't stay any longer. I raised my wand and placed the tip on the top of my head. Right before Apparating, I heard him speak, in a faint whisper. His voice was more mature than I remember.

"Andrea, wait."

I heard a loud _pop _and a _whoosh _and I was standing in front of Draco. He had his feet up on the coffee table and his arms folded across his chest. And that smirk. That damn smirk.

"How was it? See all your cousins and what not?"

I didn't say a word to him. I just collapsed next to him on the sofa, and buried my face into his chest... and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Andrea, what happened?" Draco asked, tensing up and patting me on the back as I soaked his white shirt with my tears.

"Je ne veux pas parler de lui!" I sobbed.

"Calmez-vous. Ce sera bien, mon cherie." Draco said softly, stroking my hair.

I was surprised at how sensitive he was to my feelings. In school, he was the most frightful green-eyed monster. He would see Harry and I in the hall, and always think of some way to insult our relationship. He would go to any length to infuriate Harry. I wouldn't dare tell him the real reason I was crying... so I had to go with my other alternative.

"Draco... I have something to tell you..." I started.

His eyes grew wide, either with fear or with anger. It was hard to decipher. He shifted around to face me and took my hands in his.

"W-what is it, Andrea?" I could hear a faint stutter in his voice. He was worried.

"Well, you know I've been sick the past few weeks."

He didn't say a word. He just kept staring.

"Draco- I-I..." I couldn't do it.

"Please don't tell me you're dying." He whimpered.

"No, I'm not dying...Draco- H-how do you feel about, well, becoming... a father?" I stuttered.

His grip on my hands tightened harder than ever. The corners of his lips twitched. He said nothing for almost a minute, and then pulled me hard into him and held me for a few long moments before saying:

"Andrea, you've just made me the happiest man in all of England."

**Six Months Later**

"Andrea! Mail's here!" Draco shouted from the balcony.

I lay in bed, the sheets over my head. I was in agony. Pure agony. I'm pretty sure this child has been tap dancing on my spine. I'm about 7 and half months along now, and I can't even begin to describe my anticipation for the next 2 and half months to be over.

"Could you bring it to me, please?"

"What do I look like, your man servant?" He snapped.

Draco's been quite irritable the past few weeks. He never wants to talk about it though. He comes home from work at the Ministry, and goes to straight to his office, requesting not to be disturbed. Last week, Draco and I went to London to meet up with a few of his friends from school, Blaise Zambini and his family. Draco put on quite a show for Blaise and his wife, but as soon as we returned home, Draco lashed out at me, claiming that I acted like a snob, and was rude to Blaise because I didn't talk to him. The truth is, I didn't talk to him because he was running his foot up and down my leg during the entire dinner. I began to shout at him, telling him that I didn't like his friends and thought _they _were the ones whom where stuck-up. Draco grabbed my arms, and started to shake me, but then realized what he was doing, stopped, and told me to leave him alone for a while. He ended up leaving two bruises in the imprint of his hands around my arms. Ever since that night, he has been going to his office every evening after returning from work, and only appears when it is time for dinner and time for bed. Some nights he doesn't even come to bed.

He threw my mail at the end of our bed, and then exited the room with his own mail. I sorted through my various letters and subscriptions.

A letter from Fleur, a letter from mother, a letter from Andrew, the current issue of Witch Weekly, and (what I considered) junk mail from Hogwarts. I opened the letter from Fleur first.

_Cher Andrea,_

_Je vous ai manqué fort. Louis est plus sauvage que jamais, et les souhaits pour voir sa Tante Andrea bientôt! Comment est-tout avec le peu un aller? Bien, j'espère. Savez-vous obtenez si c'est une fille ou un garçon? Me permettre de savoir aussitôt que vous découvrez! J'espère juste que nos enfants seront comme ferme comme nous sommes. Donner mes égards à Draco, et j'espère vous voir deux très bientôt._

_- Fleur_

How I missed her. She is more of a sister to me than my own sister is. Next was the letter from Mommy Dearest.

_Andrea,_

_Why do you not write to me anymore? Is everything all right? Do I need to make a visit? I plan on it anyway. Narcissa has invited me for tea tomorrow afternoon. I will see you then._

_- Caroline (Mother)_

Great. Just what I need- a depressive husband, a hovering mother in law, a child tap dancing on my spine, and my overbearing mother all in one house. Next, was the letter from Andrew.

_Andrea,_

_Have you fallen off the face of the earth? We haven't heard from you since you told us about the baby. Anyway, I'm writing to tell you that Elise and I are engaged. We are not planning on marrying until the summer, though. You and Draco will be invited, of course, even though I'd prefer if he stayed outside with carriages._

-_Andrew_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

I frantically looked up at the calendar. December 18th. How did it get here so fast? Even I hadn't remembered my own birthday. I sprung out of bed as fast as I could and grabbed a piece of parchment out of the bedside drawer and a pen and scribbled a note back to him.

_Andrew,_

_I cannot believe that I forgot our birthdays. Its been extremely too hectic around here, and Draco has not been helping the situation at all. I'm sure he didn't even remember my birthday. Thank you for reminding me, and for the birthday wish. Happy Birthday to you as well, and congratulations on the engagement. I'm sure you and Elise will be much happier than Draco and I._

_Love,_

_Andrea_

I sent the letter out with Hermes, Draco's owl, and then went to my armoire. Draco highly dislikes it when I wear my pajamas out around the house, so I chose a simple long-sleeved, scoop neck, knee-length black dress and my black and white polka dot flats. I finished dressing and walked down the hall to his office. Almost this entire wing of the house belonged to us. I often wondered if we were ever going to move into a home of our own, but then I remember Narcissa and mother and how pestering they would be, checking up on us all the time.

I knocked softly on the door. I heard soft footsteps, and then Draco's voice.

"What is it?" He said from behind the door.

"Its me, Draco. May I come in for a moment?" I asked timidly.

"Why?" He was acting very suspicious.

"Well, I-" I started, but then the door opened a crack.

Draco peered out looked at me in a strangely admiring way.

"You miss me, don't you?" He faintly smirked.

I couldn't deny it.

"Well, Draco, I see you for maybe 4 hours a day. Don't you miss me?" I was getting mildly upset. I think he could tell because he opened the door and pulled me into a kiss, and then brought me into his office. There were papers everywhere; books sprawled out all over the tables, desks, floor, and even sofa. The room smelled heavily of coffee and vodka, and even hints of Draco's cologne. Draco turned up the lights, and I got a good look at my husband. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were very tired. There were dark black circles under his eyes, and his skin was mildly blotchy. He also looked a little less muscular, and a tad more sullen and thin. He didn't look like himself.

"What _have _you been up to in here?" I asked, carefully stepping around the masses of books scattered around the floor.

"Just work." He said quickly. "What do you need?"

"I need you, Draco. I need you to be my husband for a little while, and take a break from all of this." I huffed.

He closed his eyes, and gripped his hands tightly together.

"Andrea, I know I haven't exactly been the most affectionate person during this-" He looked at my protruding stomach, "... stressful time for you, but I've been overloaded with work."

"So overloaded, you didn't even remember my birthday..." I murmured under my breath, trying desperately to fight back tears.

He smirked and walked over to his desk and took a flat, blue box out of a drawer.

"Of _course _I forgot your birthday. How inconsiderate of me." He smiled, and handed me the box. I opened it and gasped at the glorious gift inside.

"Mon Dieu! Where did you get this!" I breathed, running my fingers over the bands of diamonds.

"It was my great-great grandmother Violetta's. It's been passed down to through my mother's family for four generations now." He explained, latching the necklace around my neck. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I went over to the mirror above the mantel, and absorbed the beauty of the necklace, overwhelming compared to me. Draco stood behind me, placing his arms around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. Staring in the mirror, I realized what my life had become. I would never have my own dreams again. I was a wife now, almost a mother. I had grown so accustom to Draco, even though we hadn't even been married a year yet. He was the only person I really had talked to face to face for the past few months. I know he felt confused at the beginning of our marriage, not getting much physical response or affection from me and what not. But somewhere in the time I'd been here at the Manor, I had a change of he-

"Darling, are you alright?" My back arched forward in pain and I gripped my stomach, desperate for support.

"No." I looked down at the puddle around my feet. My water had broke. "We need to go. NOW." I dug my fingernails into his arm and I tried to stay on my feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The doctor finally let Draco enter the room after hours of labor, birthing, cleaning, and stabilizing. Draco entered slowly through the door, his hair a ghastly mess, his face glistening with sweat and grease. He looked as though he hadn't slept (or showered for that matter) in days. He stared in amazement at the bundle of blankets in my arms, and stood at my bedside, eager to meet this bouquet of joy.

"Draco, would you like to meet your son?" I asked tiredly. I tried to hand him our son, but I was too weak to lift my arms. Draco picked up the little boy with ever so meticulously, cradling his head with his hands.

"My _son_. Andrea, we have a son." He was dumbstruck with elation. I don't think Draco Malfoy had ever experienced a moment of happiness such as this. It was pure and innocent happiness.

"What are we going to name him?" Draco asked, still staring into our son's eyes.

"I thought I'd let you decide..." I told him. I know this meant more to Draco than anything in the entire world. Even more than our marriage. Its not that I didn't love Draco, or love our new son, but this was Draco's time. His first son. I knew I would feel this way with my first daughter, and then it would be my turn to name her.

"Well... I had thought of Scorpius. I'm not sure of a middle name, though." He said, touching his finger to Scorpius' chubby cheek.

"You know," I chuckled "His head sort of reminds me of Saturn's moon, you know, Hyperion?" I was quite the astronomer when I was in school.

Draco looked up at me stone faced, not angry, but almost as if he didn't get the joke. He then looked back down at Scorpius, and squinted. A smirk blossomed across his face.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He laughed. "I think it's a keeper."

"I think so too." I laughed weakly as Draco sat on the edge of my bed, and we stared in adoration at the future of the Malfoy dynasty. Our family.

Moments later, there was a soft rap at the door. Before either Draco or I could give permission to enter, Lucius and Narcissa entered the small room. Lucuis nodded to Draco, and peered down his nose at his grandson.

"Father, meet Scorpius, your grandson."

Lucius did not reach for the baby, but merely smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. I was rather relieved that he did not hold him. I'm sure it would have bestowed some kind of a curse on him or something. Narcissa made a dive for the small boy, and practically yanked him out of Draco's arms.

Lucius stayed for only 10 minutes, just enough time to congratulate his son, meet his grandson, and sneer at me. I'm sure Lucius didn't hate me, but he knew I could see right through him. I never felt at ease around him, and he knew. He opened the door to leave, but stopped abruptly and greeted a very feminine, accented voice in the doorway.

"Lucius! It is so good to see you!" My mother said, kissing him on both cheeks, and hugging him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Cara." He smirked, his hands still lingering around my mother's waist. My eyes narrowed in anger in his direction. Narcissa saw right past his advances on my mother, and hurried over to mother, Scorpius still in her arms.

"Andrea my darling! Is this my grandson?" Mother squealed, grabbing at Scorpius, attempting to fight Narcissa's resistance to hand him over.

"Yes, Mama, this is Scorpius." I smiled, as she came over to join me on my bed.

She smiled as he opened his eyes and blinked at her. She stared lovingly at him and kissed him on the cheek. She looked almost as smitten with him as Narcissa was. Scorpius was my mother's first grandchild. My older sister Cecile moved to America a few years ago to pursue a career as a film actress. My mother was so upset that she'd decided to chase a muggle career with her muggle boyfriend that she disowned her. Cecile only really talked to my father these days, he whom I haven't seen in years as well, due to my mother's over-protective nature. She never forgave him for leaving her... even though it was her fault.

I could hear a growly voice outside the door, a man asking if he'd come to the right room. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put the voice with a face. I could have kicked myself when I realized whose voice it was.

"Andrea?" The voice asked from the doorway.

I nearly jumped a foot out of my bed. I ran to the door, knocking Narcissa out of the way to embrace him.

"Father!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. He looked so different. I hadn't seen him since my graduation from Hogwarts, almost 11 years ago. He didn't come to my wedding, not because he didn't love me, but because he highly disapproved of the marriage. He was also in New Orleans at the time, investigating some Voodoo-gone-wrong, which had wiped out the entire city with a massive flood. I didn't blame him for not attending. I didn't agree with the marriage either, and not even I would have shown up if I had the choice, but I didn't have a choice, and Lucius gave me away... to his son. But father was here now, and that was all that mattered to me.

"Hello pumpkin! I got here as soon as I could." He said, kissing my nose.

"Father, it's been so long..." I cried. His hair had turned grayer, the wrinkles in his face had deepened, and his skin was leathery from prolonged sun exposure. He still smelled the same, though, like cedar with hints of cigars.

"It has, darling, and I'm so sorry it had to be that way." He trailed off.

My mother stood in the corner of the room with Scorpius and Narcissa, her eyes narrowed at my father. Even Draco could feel the tension in the air. He walked over to mother and retrieved Scorpius from her. Draco knew my father didn't approve of our marriage, but he hoped that they could get along. Draco stopped behind me with Scorpius in his arms. Father peered over my shoulder at him, eyeing his new grandson. A smile cracked across his weatherworn face. I stepped aside as Father put his hand on Draco's shoulder and nodded. Draco smiled and handed Scorpius to him.

The rest of the day was very busy, but quiet at the same time. Everyone from Draco's grandmother to my Aunt Apolline was in and out of the nursery. By the time the evening had rolled around, Scorpius had finally made his way back to my arms. Apparently, my little boy had spread so much happiness through this dreary little house, my parents actually sat down and had tea! My family would have been completely reunited had Cecile paid a visit, but her bridges are so far burned, I don't even think she knows I'm married. It's a shame, I know.

Night had fallen and mother and father bid me farewell. Mother lived about 2 hours away, and assured me that she would be back in the morning. I forced a smile, and regretfully told her I couldn't wait to see her. Father had to get back to France. He would be leaving for Kenya in the morning, for a meeting with the witch doctor of the Onyango tribe. Growing up, I always dreamed of going on adventures with my father, traveling all over the world.

I placed Scorpius in his cradle, and kissed him on the forehead. Draco put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. For the first time since I'd been with Draco, I was happy. I felt butterflies in my stomach when Draco kissed me now, rather than shivers down my spine. It seemed as though Scorpius helped both of us grow up a little. Draco was no longer a sex-hungry, smirking son of a bitch, but a husband and a father. And I, no longer a spoiled, lovesick little girl, angry at the world (and my mother) for an arranged marriage to someone I never thought I'd love... but I did love him. For the first time in my life, I feel I can say it. I love Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several months have passed now, and Scorpius is starting to talk, and walk, and even casting little spells of his own. Yesterday, I took him out into the gardens to play when he saw a butterfly. He approached it carefully and then looked at me quizzically, as if asking for permission to touch it. I told him it was called a "butterfly" and he repeated "wutterfry!". In an instant, the once beautiful orange and black butterfly burst into a hot pink flame and shriveled to the ground. I began to scold Scorpius when I realized that he had not killed the butterfly, but merely changed its color. Hot pink had replaced the orange on the exotic pattern of the butterfly's wings. I couldn't help but smile.

I just found out a few months ago that I was pregnant with my and Draco's second child. Draco is still wearing that smug grin, around the house, out in public, and apparently around the Ministry. I can't even fathom the amount of congratulatory cards I received in the post. Even the Minister himself sent a card. This week is the Ministry's Contributor's Ball. Supposedly, it was originally scheduled for last fall, but due to backed up schedule, it was rescheduled for this week. Hooray. I can't wait...

"Andrea, have you written to your mother yet about those robes?" Draco snapped, dropping Scorpius in my lap as I caught up on the new issue of Witch Weekly.

"Draco, she said she would send them tonight. You need to relax."

Draco turned around, glared at me and left the room in a huff. Scorpius looked up at me and said "Dada?"

"Yes, Daddy is a butthead, isn't he?" I reassured Scorpius.

"Buck-ed!" He laughed.

"Exactly." I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Scorpius was such a good little boy; I could hardly stand it sometimes. He may have been a spitting image of his father, but he must have inherited his personality from me. He was a mommy's boy for sure, and I know Draco hated it. Ha!

A few hours had passed by the time the package arrived. Draco was still in a huffy mood, so I decided it best not bother him, and let him try them on in peace. I opened the door to our room, and saw that he had already opened the box my dress was in, and had laid the gown out on our bed. It was a beautiful strapless floor length gown made of a pale grey toile and covered in brilliant silver sequins, enchanted to look like diamonds. Mother may be crazy sometimes, but she always knows how to make a gown just perfect enough to be too perfect. I quickly threw my clothes off and picked up the dress, attempting to find the zipper. As I fussed with the dress, looking it up and down in search of the zipper, I heard a low snicker behind me.

"Well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise." Draco said, as he ran his hands over my hips.

"No, Draco. I was just trying to find the zipper on this dress..." I moved forward, away from him, but his hands seemed to be attached to my body. He pulled me back into him with slight force. He began to kiss my neck as he tugged at the elastic on my underwear. I tried to shrug him off, but he continued to run his hands over my torso.

"Draco! This is not the right time for this. I'm pregnant for God Sake!" He shouted at him. He looked slightly taken aback at first, but his face changed abruptly.

"Fine! If you want to be a stuck up prude, be one!" He shouted back, and took off down the hall to his office. I didn't even bother going after him. He acts like such a child.

"I will then!" I shouted down the hall after him. "And don't even think about coming back in here tonight!"

I heard his office door slam, and then I heard a small whimper as Scorpius stumbled in through the doorway. I threw on my black silk robe and picked up my crying child.

"Its alright, mon cher. Don't cry." I bounced him up and down and kissed his forehead.

I threw the covers back on the bed and placed Scorpius on the side Draco usually slept on. He sniffled and ceased in his tears as he attempted to place his hands on either side of the enormous pillow. Whenever Draco and I had fights, I always brought Scorpius into our room. He was sort of my security blanket.

I locked the door and placed a sealing charm on it so Draco wouldn't try to sneak back in during the night. I extinguished the lights and climbed onto the enormous bed, pulling the covers up over Scorpius and myself. Scorpius snuggled up to me and put his cool, little hand on my face, still hot with anger, and said, "I luh you Mummy."

**One Week Later**

"Are you ready to go?" Draco knocked on the bathroom door.

I looked myself over once more in the mirror before I opened the door. Everything was perfect. The dress, as it turns out, had no zipper. It was meant to fit to the form of any woman who wore it. My hair was neatly twisted back into a French twist, and Violetta's diamonds lay elegantly across my chest and collarbone.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't seen me this dressed up since our wedding, but then again, we hadn't really been out since then. A smile spread across his face as he approached me. He took both of my hands and kissed me, that grin still plastered across his face. Mid-kiss, I heard a soft thud behind Draco. Scoripus began to squeal in laughter, clapping his hands together.

"Oh, darling! You scared me." I rushed over to him and picked him up, planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Mama pity!" he squealed, most likely meaning "mommy's pretty".

"What about me, son? I look pretty good, don't I?" Draco asked arrogantly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Da-... buck ed!" I clapped my hand over my mouth in an instant. Draco looked very confused, and looked up at me, questions in his face. I convulsed in silent laughter for at least a minute.

Draco and I both kissed Scorpius goodbye before handing him off to Narcissa for the evening. The night hadn't even begun. The sun was just starting to set, the spring sky illuminated with hues of rose, gold, and amethyst. A mild breeze danced across my arms, so I pulled my pashmina tight around me. Draco opened the carriage door for me and off we were. On the way there, a terrifying thought came across my mind: Harry worked at the Ministry. I almost burst into tears right then, but I knew I couldn't. Draco would see right through me, but he could never know how I truly felt... about him, about Harry, about anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The ballroom was a marvel- an absolute marvel. The entire room was painted with dark blue and gold, which seemed to be the colors of the evening. Draco and I found a seat at a table where his fellow colleagues sat. The first was Walden McNair, a committee member of the disposal of magical creatures. He was a good-looking fellow, muscular and proportional, but had terrible teeth. Next to him, was Theodore Nott, a weedy-looking fellow, but clever and headstrong nonetheless. He didn't seem nervous around Draco, which I admired. Across from Nott was Pritchard Locksley. Pritchard was greasy looking, and wore a smirk on his face, similar to Draco's. No wonder Draco chose to keep these men in his company.

The Minister stood on a podium at the head of the ballroom and spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards! I would like to welcome you all to the 187th Ministry of Magic Contributor's Ball. To begin our evening, I would like to invite every couple to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening."

Draco and I quickly found a place in the crowd, prepped and ready to waltz. The happy, upbeat melody began, and so the movement began. Draco smiled at me through out the waltz, looking genuinely happy to be there. I knew he was only really smiling because every man around us had his eyes on me, instead of his own partner. It gave Draco a sense of accomplishment, to have the most beautiful date in the room. I smiled kindly at the couples around us. Draco and I were very good actors. I'm sure we looked happier than ever. Draco spun me around, still keeping beat with the melody. He was very good on his feet, believe it or not, but he made one mistake when he spun me. He neglected to notice the couple dancing not even 10 feet away from us. My fears became reality then. Not only did I spot Harry, but he spotted me as well. I turned around quickly, latching tightly onto Draco, not daring to turn back around.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco inquired.

"Nothing. Nothing." I had to change the subject quickly. "You're quite a good dancer, Draco. I never realized."

"Ha! All those ballroom dance classes finally paid off, eh?" He joked, and kissed my cheek as the song ended.

We strolled back to our seats, but I stole one last glance at Harry and Ginny before they were lost in the crowd. Harry looked as handsome as ever, his hair neatly parted on the side, his square black-rimmed glasses sleek across the bridge of his nose. Ginny had grown up to be quite beautiful. Her dark ginger hair was fashioned into a waterfall of curls down her back, matching quite nicely with her cobalt gown.

About an hour had passed when the Minister appeared back on the podium. I was full of food (for both me and baby), and wanted to get back on my feet, but Draco decided it better to chat with his colleagues. The minister cleared his throat, and spoke again.

"At this time, we'd like to ask each wizard to accompany in a dance a witch whom he did not escort this evening. The orchestra will proceed shortly."

My stomach lurched forward, and Draco shot a look at me. I know he would just offer me to one of his mates, but I felt something else was in hand. Speaking of hands, at that time I felt one on my bare shoulder. I looked into Draco's eyes- they were wide with a hint of rage. That could only mean one thing.

"Hello Andrea." Harry said quietly. His piercing green eyes glistered under the white lights of the ballroom. His smile was faint, but his eyes said it all. He was just as excited to see me, as I was to see him. He took a breath and looked at Draco, who was now standing behind me protectively.

"May I accompany your w-wife in this dance?" He stumbled on the word 'wife'.

I looked down. I didn't want to see Draco's reaction. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead as a doornail at that moment, but what I heard next nearly shocked me to death.

"No funny business, Potter." Draco said through gritted teeth, turning around as to not face him. I'm sure he was internally exploding.

Harry and I looked at each other, and my legs went weak. He was looking at me as he did the first time we met, that day at King's Cross Station. He took my hand, and led me on into the crowd of strangers. His hands were warm and inviting, not clammy and bony like Draco's. The music began, and Harry led me in this waltz of re-unity. As we began to move, I felt as if we were the only people in the room. I knew Draco was watching, but I couldn't help but stare into Harry's eyes. Those eyes I've waited so long to see.

"Harry, it's been so long."

"That is has, Andrea. I presume you and your family are well?" He sounded so... cordial.

"Y-yes, they are." I was confused. "Harry... I'm a little confused. W-why did you ask me to dance with you?"

He broke his gaze for a second, staring at my necklace as he spoke.

"Andrea, we both know we have unfinished business. You're right in saying that its 'been so long', and I figure that now would be a good time to clear the air."

The song finished, and everyone began to go back to his or her respective partners. Harry and I took the bustling crowd as a good opportunity to sneak out of the ballroom. Harry held my hand as he led me through a dark corridor. Part of me was terrified because I knew Draco was going to have a meltdown that I disappeared with Harry, but part of me was in heaven. This reminded me of the old days at Hogwarts...

_*FLASHBACK*_

"I didn't think you'd show." Harry said quietly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Well, of course I would show, and I did. What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from the sofa and threw it over us.

"I'll show you. Just close your eyes. I'll let you know when we're there." I heard him say as I shut my eyes and gripped his hand tightly.

A few minutes later, I felt a stinging chill on my skin as we stepped outside (or so I assumed).

"Alright, we're here. You can open your eyes now." Harry whispered.

I opened my eyes only to realize we were in the highest of the Astronomy Towers. The beautiful lake was glistening with ice and luminosity. The moonlight danced across the ice and waves, but the night was still. The white snow glittered on the ground, the castle towers, and the trees, everywhere.

"Tonight was supposed to be the best night of the winter for star gazing." Harry whispered in my ear, his breath hot against the back of my neck.

I stared up at the sky, each star more brilliant than the other. Harry wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder as we both enjoyed the brilliance of the winter night sky.

"I love you, Andrea."

"I love you more, Harry."

"Impossible." He laughed, and kissed me on the cheek.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Harry finally stopped in what appeared to be the atrium of the Ministry. He took both of my hands in his before the room began to light up dimly.

"Harry..." I began.

"Andrea." Was all he could muster.

"Harry, can I just start by telling you how incredibly guilty I've felt all these years? I just want to apologize for... leading you on, I suppose." Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"Andrea, you didn't lead me on. You only would have been leading me on if you didn't love me, and I know you did. I can't tell you how many nights I've laid awake, thinking about you and whether you were happy, or unhappy, or dead... I didn't know what happened to you." He lowered his head, and didn't look me in the eye.

"Harry, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you, and even though I'm married with one on the way-" I put my hands on my slightly protruding stomach "I...I think I still love you."

He stared into my eyes, and then down at my stomach, and touched his hands to my sequined belly.

"Andrea, Ginny and I are happily married and I love her, but... I don't think I could ever love her the same way I loved you. You were my first love. "

"The same way you loved me..." I repeated, tears streaming down my face.

Harry pulled me into a hug. I had forgotten what it was like to be hugged, let alone be hugged by Harry. His arms were much more toned since our Hogwarts years (naturally), but he still smelled the same, and the sentiment that emitted from him was still the same. We stayed there for a long time. I think about 20 minutes had passed when I suddenly remembered Draco.

"Sweet mother of Merlin. Harry, I've got to get back. Draco's going to eradicate me." I started rushing down the dark corridor, when I realized I didn't know how to get back to the ballroom.

"Right. Here, I'll take you back."

We flew down the corridor, the sound of my heels clicking echoed all the way down the hall, back into the atrium. We arrived in front of the ballroom doors when Harry stopped me.

"Andrea, I want to see you again. Please write to me, at Potter Estates in Godric's Hollow. Have a wonderful evening, love." He said quickly, and kissed me on the cheek before rushing back in to Ginny.

I stood in shock for a moment or two, and regained my composure before entering the ballroom again. When I found Draco, he was sitting at our table, his arms folded over his chest, his face bright red, and his eyes livid with fury. He grabbed my arm and swung me around so that his back was turned to the crowd.

"Where the HELL have you been!" He whispered with great anger.

"Draco, I-I... was trying to find the restroom, and got lost. I also ran into... um, Marietta Edgecombe while in the restroom. We were just catching up..." I stuttered nervously.

Draco stared furiously into my eyes, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide.

"We're leaving. Now." He barked.

I closed my eyes as he pulled me out the door and back to the carriage. He knew. I know he knew. This would only end badly.

He was silent all the way home. He wouldn't even look at me. I put my hand on his at one point, but he yanked it away from me.

"Draco... why are you acting like this?" I asked softly.

He shot me a nasty look.

"Acting like what?' He said nastily.

"Why are you acting like a spoiled 5 year old?" I snapped.

"Me! Andrea, you go to dance with Potter, and then you don't come back for 20 minutes! What does that leave me to think?" He shouted.

"Draco, you know that Harry and I have unfinished business. We just talked it over while we danced, and agreed that we were both past it all." I lied.

Draco's nostrils flared viciously, but then he sat back and rubbed his forehead.

"Draco, I'm very worried about you. You've been... a bit-"

"A bit what?" He hissed.

"A bit, well, irascible lately. I'm worried about you, darling." I placed my hand on his knee.

He stared down for a few minutes at my hand, but more importantly at the ring on my fourth finger. He lifted my hand up to eye level and kissed my hand, his eyes shut tightly. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was going to start crying.

We arrived back at the Manor, and Draco escorted me back inside. Narcissa was sitting in the parlor with Scorpius, who was seated on her lap as she read him a story. He looked up to see Draco and I watching him with admiration, and squealed with delight, and found his way immediately to my arms.

"You're home early. No fun?" Narcissa inquired, a smirk on her face.

"It was fine. We're tired. Goodnight mother." Draco said, kissing her on the cheek and then followed me up the stairs.

We took Scorpius to his room, and placed him in his crib. He fell asleep almost immediately. Draco placed a fluffy green blanket over him and smoothed back his hair. Draco was so proud of him. He may have only been a baby, but Draco had such big plans for him. He would go to Hogwarts, and be sorted into Slytherin, be seeker for the Quidditch team, and Head Boy. We left Scorpius' room, and I started to head to our bedroom when Draco stopped me.

"Andrea, we need to talk." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me slowly towards his office.

I sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, and he took a seat in the armchair next to me. He kept his eyes closed, and his hand gripped tightly over his left wrist.

"Draco, what-"

"Andrea, its time I told you something... something I've been... hiding from you."

My heart stopped at what he showed me next. He rolled up his shirtsleeve, and revealed a faint outline of a skull and snake upon his wrist. The outline went in and out of focus, bubbling up, almost protruding from the skin. Draco looked as though he was in immense pain.

"My God... There's no way. He can't be back." I breathed.

"He's not back, Andrea. This is something much worse..." He whimpered, a single tear rolling down his face.

No. This couldn't be happening. Not to Draco. Not to me. Not to my family.

I felt my blood boil, and a strange humming pounded in my head. Then, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I opened my eyes, my vision blurred and hazy. Draco stood over me, his sleeve still rolled up, sweat rolling down his face. He looked scared. He twitched every few seconds, and closed his eyes, surely wishing for the pain to be relieved.

"Draco..." I groaned breathlessly.

He didn't move. His eyes were fixated upon his bubbling skin. It was a gruesome sight. It was as though he had been flesh-marked by the Beast. The outline of the skull and snake became more prominent as the minutes passed. Draco stood, silent.

"Draco. What. Is. Happening?" I stuttered. I feared for the worst.

"I-" He winced. "Andrea. Its the Dark Lord."

"What? I thought he was gone! Good and dead!" I shouted. I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Andrea, when he chose me as his apprentice, he left a piece of himself in me. That's what THIS is!" He shoved his wrist in my face.

"Then he's..."

"He's re-incarnating himself through me- using me to carry on his work." Draco whispered solemnly.

I felt dizzy again, as if all my blood had drained from my body. Draco. My husband. Carrying on the work of the Dark Lord? There had to be a way to stop this.

"Draco, there has to be a way to stop this. Tu n'es pas le nouveux Dieu Noir! Draco, you just can't. I won't let it happen to you!" I cried, my make-up streaming down my face in thick, black ribbons.

"Andrea... I don't think there is anything we can do..." He shook violently. He was trembling with fear.

**Three Years Later**

_Dear Andrea,_

_I haven't heard from you in quite a while. I hope everything is all right, even more, I hope Draco hasn't discovered we've been writing to each other. That will most certainly lead to your demise... only joking. I happened upon a coincidence today. I was going through some of my old Hogwarts stuff, and found a letter you had written to me one summer, I believe after our sixth year. I had never gotten around to opening it, but I did today. I suppose its one of those things you take for granted, but knowing we could write to each other in that manner really struck something in me today. This is probably completely immoral of me to ask, considering we are both married, but I very much wish to see you. Please say you'll meet me._

_- H.P._

My stomach sank. He wanted to see me, at the worst possible time in my life. It was true, though. I hadn't written to him in months, and hadn't seen him since that night at the Ministry Ball. Even after all these years, I still got butterflies when someone mentioned his name, or even when I saw a man with messy black hair. There was a void in my heart that Draco could never fill. At one time, he may have been able to, but he forced his way in, instead of earning his way in.

Draco and I had since moved from his parents' house. After Lyra was born, Draco deemed it time to move on from his family, but more importantly, get away from his mother. Draco knew I felt uncomfortable around his father, and felt very annoyed with the fact that Narcissa tried to raise my children. They hadn't done a very good job with Draco, and I would not have Scorpius and Lyra turning out as selfish, self-centered brats like Draco had been. Scorpius had just turned 5, and was already looking more and more like his father. They had the same eyes. Exactly the same eyes, and sometimes, when after holding massive temper tantrums, he would smirk in the same way Draco would when he got his way. Even Lyra, at the spritely age of 3, had eyes bluer than the sky, and a smile that could dazzle even the most stoic of people. I loved them so, more than my own life even.

"Mummy! What have you got there?" Scoripus had startled me. He attempted to climb onto my bed, pulling the covers down with every failed attempt.

"Darling, you mustn't startle mummy like that." I cooed endearingly as I stashed the letter under my bedside drawers.

"Mummy, when are we going to visit Grandmama again? I miss her." Scorpius asked, scrunching a curl that lay on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, mon chere. Soon. I will write to her." I reassured him.

"Mummy, why doesn't Daddy love me?"

I held my breath. This has gone too far. When a child doubts whether their parent loves them or not, something has to be done. I grabbed Scorpius off my bed, and carried him down the stairs to Draco's office. I set my son down next to me, and pounded on the door as hard and as angrily as I could. Inside, I heard books being shoved off a table, a chair slammed into a desk, and then footsteps stomping violently towards the door. Draco pulled the door open so fast he nearly ripped the door of the hinges. His hair, limp and greasy, covered his eyes, but I could see a snarl on his mouth.

_"What do you want?_" He hissed quite nastily.

I was taken aback for a moment. Draco had been growing more and more impatient by the day. He barely showed his face anymore. I hadn't even seen him in days. I recollected and placed Scorpius in front of me, my hands tightly gripping his shoulders.

"Scorpius, ask your father the same question you asked me just a moment ago." I couldn't see Draco's eyes, but I didn't take my eyes off of his face.

"Daddy, why don't you love me?" He asked looking a bit frightened himself.

Draco stood still for a moment, and then relaxed slightly. He sighed and put his face in his hands. After a few moments, he replied.

"Of course I love you, son." He said through his hands.

"I love you too, Daddy." Scorpius sniffled, and hugged Draco around the waist before running out of the study.

As soon as I was sure that Scorpius was out of earshot, I began to "bark", if you will, at Draco.

"You have some nerve, Malfoy. SOME NERVE!" I shouted at him, slamming his office door behind me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed in a low tone.

"Your SON thinks you don't love him! You spend so much time in this goddamn office; your own children think that you have abandoned them! I don't even think you've said so much as a word to Lyra in a month! Draco, you have to try to get past this and be a father!" I nagged.

"Andrea, you have NO IDEA what I have been going through. How DARE you accuse me of being a poor parent when you KNOW what is happening!" He growled, turning away from me.

"You're a right foul git, you know that? You're a terrible father, dreadful husband, and an awful human being. No wonder you were so hated in school!" I spat at him.

"You stupid bitch. You're going to pay for that." He muttered with ferociously.

I could see his eyes now. They were almost... glowing through the hair covering them. Red. Like blood. It was horrific.

"What are you going to do, Draco? Go tell your father? Because he's a foul git too! He's the reason my parents are divorced, and the fucking reason I'm here right now, stuck with you! The half-witted bastard!" I mistakenly mocked him, and what a mistake it was.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" He roared.

He lunged across the coffee table, and closed his hands around my neck. He shook me violently, knocking me to the ground. He threw me away from him, and I skidded across the floor, hitting the door. I gasped for breath while holding my neck.

"You're a dirty little whore. You're lucky I even agreed to marry you, not that I had much of a choice. I think I would have taken the alternative." Draco snarled, throwing books at the wall, and smashing a vase on his desk.

"I never wanted to marry you. You were, and still are, and insufferable little son of a bitch. Look at you. Big, powerful Draco resorted to BEATING HIS WIFE!" I choked.

Draco roared in a furious rage and flipped the sofa over, causing it to crash and shatter near the fireplace. He raised his hand, and in one swift swipe, struck me across the face with such force, my ears began to ring. He grabbed me by the hair and began to kick me in the side.

"You want a beating? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING BEATING!" He screamed. His eyes were a blaze with insanity, shining unearthly, blood red.

He slammed me against his desk, causing papers to scatter all over the violent scene. I tried to reach for his hair, but he twisted my arms behind my back and threw me to the ground face first. I screamed out in pain as he began to kick me in the stomach, and then the spine. I gathered the strength to reach up and pull him to ground. He fell on top of me, and I flipped over, giving him one weak fist to the face, my wedding ring leaving bloody gash across his face. He paused for a moment to touch his face where the blood trickled down. His eyes widened, and fury spread through out his body like a wildfire. He lunged for my throat again, and pinned me down to the dirty wooden floor. His fist drove into my face, nearly knocking the wind out of me. He punched me over and over, blow after blow. Everything started to go black when he finally stopped.

A strange noise came out of his mouth, sort of like a strangled sob. I supported my weight on one side as I attempted to look at him through my hazy vision. He was staring at his hands in horror, shaking violently, as he was before. His mouth was twisted into a disfigured sort of frown as he choked back his sobs. I thought about just laying there until I passed out, in that spot...but then I remembered Scorpius and Lyra. My nerves spasamed as I weakly fought my way off the floor. I left Draco on the floor, as he slumped to the floor, suppressing his violent sobbing. I pulled the door shut as I fell into the hallway, and stumbled up the stairs to the children's rooms, sliding down the step as I attempted to climb them. I busted into Lyra's room, where she and Scorpius were playing, and put their cloaks on them with great difficulty. Scorpius saw my face and began to ask me panicky questions. Lyra touched her small hand to my bloodied lips, and began to cry.

"Mummy! What happened?" Scorpius began to cry as I clasped his cloak around his neck.

"We have to leave here, mon chere. We'll be safe once we leave." I croaked, my voice low and gravely.

I pulled my children out into the hall, and with Lyra in one limp arm and Scorpius holding my crippled hand, and dragged then down the fireplace at the end of the hall. All the way down, I could hear Draco's shrieks emitting from down the stairs. I set Lyra into the fireplace, and placed Scorpius next to her as I grabbed the black bowl from the mantle.

"Hold onto my cloak tightly, children, and don't let go." I bawled, scooping up a handful of the chalky beige powder.

Draco's shrieks resonated throughout the halls of our stately abode. A place that was once a home was now a nightmare. A family, now tragedy.

"Maison de Lefayvre!" I shouted, and threw the dust at our feet, tightly gripping Lyra with my other arm.

The green flames engulfed us as a screeching wind blew through our ears, sweeping us up, and tossing us all around. I could hear Lyra crying in my arms. She had never traveled by Floo Powder before, and what an awful time for it to be the first.

We landed with a thud a few moments later in a polished marble fireplace. Everything was silent except for Lyra's wailing. Scorpius was curled up into a little ball at my side, his eyes closed, but seeping with tears. The living room was dark, all except for a faint light glowing from the top of the marble staircase. A few minutes into Lyra's crying, faint footsteps could be heard hurrying down the stairs. I slumped down against the back of the fireplace and closed my eyes. Through my eyelids, I sensed a bright light, and then heard my mother's voice.

"Quelle horreur, mon enfant pauvre!" I heard her scream, just before I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

My mother looked on in horror as I explained the scene. I started with the fight, and explained every gruesome detail of Draco's beating. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to feel guilty. I wanted her to regret the day she ever befriended the Malfoys.

"Ma enfant, c'est terrible. I am so sorry, mon amour." She sobbed, gripping me into a tight hug.

"Why did you make me marry him...?" I whispered weakly.

My mother just continued to sob, her cries muffled by her pillow. I was feeling a little less sore after the soothing potion that Brec, our house elf, had brought me. It was nearly morning when I heard stirring from Scorpius and Lyra. I put them in my old room, the most comforting room in the house. I wanted them to feel comfortable, and not scared. The room was painted from ceiling to floor as a garden mural. They loved the gardens at the Manor, so I knew they would feel at home in my room.

I cracked the door open slightly, just enough to peer through. Scorpius was sprawled out on top of the bed, snoring away, but Lyra was out of bed. She seemed to be mesmerized by the little girl painted on the wall. The strawberry blonde girl in a straw hat, skipped around the wall, picking the painted flowers by the dozens. Lyra touched her little hand to the girl's hand, and at that time, 5 brightly colored butterflies erupted from the flower fields. Lyra squealed with delight as she reached up to catch the butterflies. I watched her, and began to cry. So innocent, so good-natured, just a little girl, never knowing who she really is, or where she has come from. She began to chase a purple butterfly towards the door when she spotted me. She laughed and opened the door to invite me in.

"Happy morning, mummy!" She squealed, hugging me around the knees.

"Yes, 'happy' morning to you too, darling. Did you sleep alright?" I asked her, keeping away from the light, as to not let her see my bruised face.

She stared up at me questioningly, almost as if to ask "Mother, what ever did you do to deserve that awful beating?", but she was just too young to understand.

I smiled at her through my fat lips, and left her to return to playing with the butterflies. I treaded down the grand marble staircase, and floated through the French doors to the garden. When I was younger, I would come out to this garden whenever things were wrong. The summer that I moved to my mother's, I spent hours upon hours in this garden, sitting by the fountain, chatting with the fountain's cherubs. They always gave the best advice.

I strolled past the tiger lilies, and through the morning glory terrace to the grand old granite fountain. It looked just as beautiful as it had those many years ago. I approached it with admiration. The cherubs were perched on the top tier, dipping their feet into the cool, sparkling water. I sat on the ledge of the fountain and caressed the surface of the water, thoughtfully.

"My word, is that our Ma'mselle Andrea?" The bigger of the cherubs asked quizzically.

"Well, I'm not 'mademoiselle' anymore, Raphael. I'm 'Madame' now." I explained with slight melancholy.

"Well, Madame, or mademoiselle, or whatever, its a treat to see you again, my dear." Parisia, the younger cherub smiled while climbing down from the top tier, splashing into the pool below.

She climbed out of the water and sat next to me. She had gone unchanged, as she should, but hints of erosion had "aged" her, in a sense. Raphael's wings had become rough from the winds and weather, but ultimately remained perfect through time.

"Mon chere, you look a little worse for wear. What happened?" Parisia asked, setting her tiny, stone-cold hand upon my own.

"My husband, he-" I stopped, and watched my mother stumble over the stone path as she ran towards me, a letter in her hand.

"Andrea, its from Draco."

"I don't want to open it. Mother, I have to leave here. I don't want him to find me, and I don't want to see him or even hear from him." I cried, running through the gardens and back inside, leaving my mother by the fountain, her face equally as confused as Raphael and Parisia's faces.

I ran up the stairs and plucked Scorpius and Lyra from the hall where they were playing and fitted them with their cloaks once more. My mother rushed down the hall, her high heels clicking exuberantly on the marble floor.

"Andrea, where are you going? There is no where else!" She panicked.

"I'm going to Cecile's. He'll never think to look for me there."

"But Andrea," Mother said, worried. Her eyebrows were turned inward. None of us had spoken to Cecile in years. "Nobody knows where she is except for your father."

Cecile was 18 when my parents divorced, and was already graduated from Beauxbatons. She hated my mother with a passion, for she was stricken with the same fate I failed to escape from. But Cecile escaped. She moved with my father, and then departed to the United States with her boyfriend, Robert. Robert was a muggle born, and in my mother's eyes, was deemed absolutely unfit for her daughter. Cecile cut off all ties to our family, except for father. He told me she was living in a place called Los Angeles, California.

"I will find her. I need to go somewhere. Mother, please don't tell Draco where I am. Please." I begged, gripping her hand tightly.

My mother looked at me painfully, her eyes wet with tears. She kissed me on either cheek, and then pulled her wand out and pointed it at a table nearby. Purple light shot from the end of her wand, and a small violet drawstring bag appeared.

"Andrea, this bag contains clothes for you and les enfants. I've also put some money in here, just incase." She handed the bag to me, clasping her hands around mine.

"Also," She pointed her wand at my face. "May I?"

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but then suddenly a cool burst of wind swept across my face. My skin felt refreshed, and when I touched it, it was no longer sensitive. I look to my right, where a mirror hung on the wall. My bruises were gone, and my face reverted back to its natural state.

"Merci, mama." I whispered as she held me in her arms.

Scorpius and Lyra slid down the stairs on their behinds, have a race to see who could reach the bottom first. Lyra won. The children ran through the living room and straight to their grandmama.

"Grandmama, I will miss you." Scorpius said, hugging mother around her waist. She kneeled down and hugged him properly, kissing him multiple times on either cheek.

"Mon chere, I will miss you even more. Je t'adore, petit chou." She smiled, embracing him tightly.

"Moi, gramma! Me, me!" Lyra huffed, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Oui, mon cherie! I will miss you like les fleurs miss the sun sur le nuit." She cooed, stroking Lyra's curls.

I took my children's hands, and lead them to the marble fireplace. I took in a deep breath, mostly taking in soot, but nonetheless, a most needed deep breath. I took a handful of Floo Powder from the glass bowl my mother held out for me.

"Whitmoore Estates!" I shouted with precision.

We were engulfed in the green flames once again, but this time Lyra didn't scream. She was very silent, but clutched to me tightly. We landed in the soot once again, and heard faint coughing emitting from in front of us.

"What is heaven's name- Andrea? Is that you?" Father shouted in disbelief.

I smiled and ran into his arms. He picked me up and twirled me around, the way he used to when I was a little girl. Scorpius approached him hesitantly, and tugged on his suit jacket. Father set me down, and peered down at Scorpius. He smiled cheekily, and got down on one knee, to Scorpius' level.

"And, who do we have here? What is your name, young man?" Father asked professionally.

"Grandpapa, I'm Scorpius!" He whined, putting his hands on Father's shoulders.

"Of course! You've gotten so big, I can hardly recognize you!" Father laughed, picking Scorpius up into a bear hug.

"Grappa! Me too!" Lyra squealed from behind my cloak. She took off running into Father's arms, and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Of course, poppet!"

It's a shame they didn't get to see him more often. He would have been a great grandfather to them. He could have taught them things, told them stories, played with them, spoiled them- he would be a thousand times the "grandfather" than Lucius is to them.

"Well, its great to see you all after all this time, and glad you caught me at home! So, to what do I owe this visit?" Father asked me brightly.

I stood close to him, and whispered in his ear the atrocity that I didn't want to remember, or even believe. He inhaled sharply, and balled his hands into two large fists. He breathed heavily in and out of his nose, the way a bull would before it charged at the matador.

"I'll kill him," He stared right into my eyes, fury blazing in his eyes. "I'll kill the son of a bit-"

"Father!" I hushed him, being mindful of my children.

Father took in a deep breath, and then leaned down to Lyra and Scorpius once again. He forced a smile, and snapped his fingers. Two large pumpkin pasties appeared in his palms, and he handed them to the children, who squealed in delight. They snatched the pasties and began to munch on them.

"Say, do you two like puppies?" Father asked them in a sweet, controlled coo.

Lyra squealed with delight, but Scorpius seemed rather nervous. He hesitated to answer.

"Father said we can't have pets, except for our owls. He thinks animals are dirty." Scorpius explained quietly.

Father looked Scorpius sternly in the eye, and said, "Well, your father isn't here, and I give you full permission to have fun playing with Ralphie. He's out back. Have a field day, ma boy!" Scorpius smiled, and followed after his sister, who was already halfway out the door.

"Ralphie?" I inquired. "He's a, er, Crup puppy I found a few weeks ago out in the meadow- Andrea, how could something like this happen?" He fumbled through his words, and changed topics immediately, stress laced in his voice and painted on his face.

"It's a long story, and I don't have time to explain. I need Cecile's address. I need to get away from Draco for a while, and Cecile's is the only place he wouldn't think to look for me." I explained to him.

There was worry in his eyes, tears almost. My mother had removed him from my life, but I felt so close to my father, closer than my mother could ever had wished to be to me. He closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh, rubbing his temples, which were throbbing with tension.

"Andrea, Cecile is so far gone, I don't know if she's even still in the US. She hasn't written to me in nearly two years. I think it's best if you just stay here. Malf- Draco doesn't know where I live, and this entire acre is uncharitable. Stay for the week. Stay for the month. I'm just concerned about the well being of you and the children. I mean, you can't just go to a country you've never been to in search of your-"

"Alright! We'll stay here."

"You won't regret it darling."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Almost a month has passed since that horrific night. Being with my father for three and a half weeks is the most refreshing thing to happen to me since before I can remember. The children has been playing with Ralphie so much, they've started referring to him as "our cruppy". I've spent most of my days here reconstructing my life, and getting everything back on track. I even took the children to Paris one day. They had a splendid time, but kept asking question about the muggles, loudly and obnoxiously. It was mildly humorous.

I was lounging on the sofa in the living room, when I heard a sharp tapping at the window behind me. A large tawny owl sat perched on the windowsill with two letters tied to its feet. I opened the window and took the letters, allowing the owl to perch on the sill, just incase I needed him again. The first letter was from my mother:

_Andrea,_

_I am just forwarding yet another letter from Draco. Chou-chou, this is the 8th letter he has sent. I think it would be best if you just wrote back to him once. He did a terrible thing to you, but it is time to consider going home. He needs you, and you need him. Plus, Lucius is threatening to have my shops closed if you don't return to Draco soon. Please, Cherie, write to him._

_- Mere_

From what her letter had to say, I could only assume the second letter was from Draco. Sure enough, on the front of the second letter, my name was written in the curvy calligraphy that belonged to Draco. Usually, I would just toss his letters into the fire, but something was different about this letter. It felt heavier than usual. After thinking for a moment, I sat down and ripped the envelope open.

Inside was a thick fold of parchment that seemed to scintillate slightly in the sunlight. I opened the top fold, and a shower of gold glitter burst from the parchment. As the glitter hit every surface around me, every speck turned into a red rose petal. I continued to open the letter, and proceeded to read it. It went on to explain that something had possessed him that night, and he was almost certain it was his curse channeling through his anger. He wrote so poetically, it was like he copied his prose from a Shakespeare sonnet. He also begged, which is something Malfoys just do not do, for me to return home. He stated several times in his letter how much he missed his children and me. It seemed genuine enough, so against my brain's better judgment, I did my heart's asking and wrote back.

_Draco,_

_I honestly don't know what to say to you. You've done something I don't think I can ever forgive you for. Although I am still furious, the children do miss you. I have a mind not to ever return to you, but I do realize that could result in my demise. You can expect us back this week._

_- Andrea_

I rolled the letter up and tied it to the tawny owl's leg, and sent it en route to the Malfoy Estate.

The next morning, I suited up the children to make the fretful journey home. Scorpius teared up as he hugged his Grandpapa goodbye, but Lyra turned on the full out water works. She bawled, and carried on so, wrapping herself around Father's leg, screaming, "I don't wanna go, Grappa!"

"Clingy little lass, isn't she?" My father laughed, passing the wailing little girl over to me. "Now, please, promise me that you'll let me know if there are any problems. I'll be there faster than a bat out of hell."

"Everything will be fine... I hope."

He looked on apprehensively as we once again tossed that beige, sand-like powder I'd grown familiar with. My stomach twisted and turned at the thought of seeing Draco. I wondered if he still looked as nefarious and disheveled as he did the night he turned on me. The emerald luminosity ceased, and I was back to hell.

I didn't see him initially, but rather the hundreds of flowers covering every inch of the parlor. Every color flower possible was present, every bouquet more vibrant and beautiful than the last. My eyes scanned over the daffodils, then the snapdragons, to the tiger lilies, then over the gladiolas and irises. I began to scan over the poppies, when a dark figure by the roses caught my eye.

He stood here, dressed in an all black suit, his hair combed back, his hands in his pockets, and his face radiating a great deal of _mea culpa_. Scorpius eyed my stoic expression, and then speculated his father's guilty aura. Lyra didn't hesitate even for a moment, and helped herself to the flowers, picking up as many bouquets as her little arms could carry. Scorpius took in a deep breath and walked briskly past his father, saying not so much as a word to him. Scorpius was only 5 years old, but he was smart, and aware of what had happened.

Draco made the first advance, awkwardly stumbling towards me. I stood as still at stone. He stopped mere inches from me, removing his hands from his pockets, and lightly caressing my arm. His gaze never left mine. He set his hand lightly on my shoulder, but I flinched at the weight of his hand. He froze, his hand hovering over my shoulder, and closed his eyes. He scrunched his eyelids together, and his bottom lip began to quiver. My heart began beating faster as I heard his breathing becoming shaky. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he began trembling. His breaths became quicker and sharper, and the tear flow from his tear ducts began to rise. He was crying. He was evil, he was cold-hearted, he was ruthless, but he was crying, and it melted my heart.

"Draco..." I whispered, raising my hand to cradle his head.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed, seizing me in his embrace.

I stood in silence with my arms around my lamenting husband. His arms locked me in close proximity to his body, causing his tears to soak my hair and cloak, which muffled his caterwaul. We stood together for several minutes, and if I hadn't known how sorry he was before, I knew now. He became silent, but still embraced me tightly. He gazed into my eyes, and I into his. He pushed my hair back out of my face, and lowered his lips to mine. He stood still for quite a while, his lips pressed deeply into mine. When he released his kiss, he rested his cheek against mine.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He whispered with his mouth pressed to my ear, his voice still shaky.

I unhinged myself from his arms, and stood at an arms length away from him. I searched for the icy blue eyes I had once know, but all I saw was grey. The crystal blue had been replaced with a cloudy dust. I didn't have the heart to tell him to his face, so I left the living room and walked up the stairs silently to our room.

I passed through the corridor, and the drafty feeling that once haunted me began to resurrect. I quickened my pace, anxious that Draco might be following me. I entered the room at a full run, and slammed the door shut behind me. I collapsed on the bed and began to sob. I felt empty. I felt like a hollow shell, lying in the bed, being in that house, accepting Draco back into my life after what he had done. My crying slowed down to a few sniffles. I wanted to stop feeling. I leaned over the side of the bed to my bedside drawers, and opened the cabinet at the bottom. Inside were a few dusty pieces of parchment, my inkpot, just the remedy I was looking for- half a bottle of vodka. I shoved the parchment aside and grabbed for the bottle. I twisted off the cap, and took a swig from the bottle. The liquid burned the back of my throat, and felt like fire as it slid down to my stomach. I repeated this motion several times, until the bottle was nearly empty. I began to feel light-headed and tingly. Everything went in and out of focus, and the room had suddenly become very warm. I began to softly hum to myself as I unbuttoned my shirt to remove it. I was feeling better already, but not good enough. I walked out into the hallway, holding the vodka lightly in my hand. I stumbled down the hall, and peered out the window. Draco had taken Scorpius and Lyra outside to the garden. In the overcast, I could see the distant silhouette of the hills out on the moors. I took another swig of the vodka and continued to stumble down the hall. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to knock the wind out of him. I slipped on the stairs, and slid down a few steps. I laughed as I rolled over at the foot of the steps. I giggled as I stumbled forward, crashing onto Draco's office door. I composed myself as best as I could, and turned the handle slowly. His office was very neat. Books in the shelves, papers stacked neatly- not one thing out of place. I fumbled over to a large cabinet, and threw the doors back. Inside the cabinet were every sort of ingredient- doxy eggs, fluxweed, ginger, knotgrass, wolfsbane, wormwood, and every other ingredient imaginable. I jumbled through the various jars and containers and found a satchel at the back. On the top of the bag was imprinted the letters "MJ". Curious, I opened the bag and looked inside- it was filled with a green leafy substance, dried and crunched up. I sniffed the crunched up leaves. I knew exactly what it was. At Beauxbatons once, a 6th year girl in my maison had brought the same substance to school. She said that it was very popular among muggles (she being raised in the Muggle world), and said when smoked, it made all problems go away. I, being but the mere age of 12, believed her. I reached into the bag and went to take a pinch of the green flakes, but found some rolled into a piece of parchment already.

"Hmm…" I chuckled to myself, "Seem like Drakie was saving this for a rainy day."

I placed the parchment between my lips, and pointed at the end of it, whispering "Incendio". I inhaled deeply, and let the smoke fill my lungs. Within minutes, the smoke-filled office became heaven. Emelie Verdeau was right. It made all my problems go away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Draco found me about half an hour later, lying on the floor of his office, singing "Rule, Britannia" rather loudly and messily. He stood in the door way for several moments, confounded at the sight he was witnessing, but then hurried over to where I lay, rolling about.

"Andrea, what in God's name are you doing?" He barked, attempting to lift me off the ground. He sniffed the smoky air, and released me back onto the floor.

"Andrea, you got into my cabinet, didn't you?" He hissed, his teeth gritted.

"Hmmm, Draco, you look very tall." I said, staring up at him.

"Get up." He said very seriously.

"No, you come down here!"

"Andrea, get up now."

"Draco! Come down here!"

I reached up and pulled the backs of his knees towards me, and he came crashing down on top of me. I laughed as he swore loudly at me. He remained on the floor, and sat next to me. I could tell he wanted to smile. I reached my hand up to his face and pinched his cheek. He looked slightly annoyed, but happy that I was giving him some kind of attention.

"Draco, I want you to kiss me."

"You do?" He stuttered nervously.

He had an impression of hope in his eyes. I smiled and crawled on top of him. He lay back without hesitation, and unbuttoned his shirt. I pressed my lips firmly against his and ran one hand up his revealed chest. He sighed in approval, and proceeded to unbuckle his belt. I was so high; I didn't realize the fire burning in his eyes. He had been waiting for this. A smirk curled on his lips as I pulled his pants down to his knees. He placed his hand of the top of my head as my mouth took him in, and motioned me up and down. He gasped in contentment as my pattern quickened, and his face grew slightly pink. I stopped for a moment to look up at him. His gaze was fixated on the ceiling, his mouth coiled into that famous Malfoy smirk. He broke his gaze and looked down at me with a disappointed expression.

"Why'd you stop?" He breathed.

"You were going to blow your load in my mouth." I laughed.

Draco was silent as he shifted his eyes away from mine, turning pinker in the face. There was an awkward silence as I stared him right in the face.

"Well… can I?"

"NO!" I cackled.

Draco, looking rather pissed off, pulled his pants up, and exited the room, leaving me rolling on the floor with laughter. I was ruthless! That'll show him! As my laughter began to die away, I was still on the floor, sprawled out. I began to grow tired. I looked up the clock. It was only 3 pm. I picked myself up off the floor and crawled to the sofa out in the parlor. I lay there, watching the room spin and the particles in the air pass by. Within a few minutes, my eyes began to close, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke several hours later in a daze, all the lights turned out, except for the light emitting from under the office door. I rolled off the sofa, and shuffled over to the door. Under normal circumstances, I would knock, but I busted right in. Draco was sitting at his desk, flipping furiously through a considerably sized book, with his reading glasses on the tip of his nose. He heard the door hit the wall, and spinned around swiftly.

"Andrea," He removed his glasses and rested his arm over the back of his chair, "Feeling better?"

"Not really." I mumbled, holding my queasy stomach.

"Maybe you'll think twice before you go into my cabinet again, hmm?" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Mhm," I muttered, stumbling over to him.

He turned his chair around, and held his arms out for me. My knees gave way, and I landed softly into his lap. I curled up close to his chest and breathed his scent in heavily as he folded his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and touched my lips to his earlobe. He inhaled deeply, and kissed me softly on the cheek. He was warmer than usual. He smelled different. Even his skin looked different. It looked more flushed than it had before I left. I lifted my head, and turned his face to mine. His eyes were back to blue, the beautiful blue they had been so many years ago.

"You're better." I whispered.

He smiled sadly, and pulled my head back to his shoulder. I yawned as he stood up, and began up the stairs. I must have fallen asleep sometime between him carrying me up the stairs and placing me on the bed, because I woke up the next morning still in my dress from the previous day, and Draco sprawled out next to me.

**One Week Later**

"Mum, I want to go out to the forest."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I turned around stiffly and opened my eyes widely at Scorpius, who stood in front of me dressed in his snow boots and anorak. He had a very stern look strewn across his face, and had his arms crossed.

"Scorpius, for the last time- it is snowing a storm outside, and the forest will be frozen. Can't you find something to do in the house?" I said impatiently, my hands on my hips.

"I'll just go ask father. He'll let me go." He boasted, stomping off around the corner.

I shook my head in shame. He was getting bossier and bossier every day. Too much influence by Draco, I suppose. I passed Lyra in her room, playing with the French dolls we had purchased in Paris. I had enchanted them for her to have tea parties with. She was giggling along with Miss Nesbaum and Contessa as she poured "tea" for them. I smiled and continued on to the library. I had only entered the room when a black, horned owl flew to the rain-coated window. I hurried to let it in, not having seen this owl before. I was relieved to see it was not from the Ministry, but rather from Harry.

_Dearest Andrea,_

I have missed many letters from you, and I completely understand if you do not wish to write to me anymore. It was wrong of me to ask you to meet me, and I apologize. It was ridiculous of me to think that you would do such a thing. I will not bother you any more.

Much love,  
H.P.

Oh no. No! He thinks I'm ignoring him. I flew to the nearest desk, and stole out a piece of parchment and began to scribble furiously. I wanted to see him, more than anything else.

_Dear Harry,_

I apologize for not responding to your letters. I am really truly sorry. Terrible things have been happening here lately, and time has not been very kind to me. It is hardly ridiculous that you would think I wouldn't want to meet with you. I haven't stopped thinking about seeing you again since that night at the Ministry. I shall like to meet you in Hogsmeade, this night if possible. I'll be in white, waiting on the boulder near the Shrieking Shack.

Love always,  
Andrea

I rolled the parchment up messily and ran back to the owl, hoping it would still be there. Luckily, it was- I tied the letter to its leg, and told it to take the letter to Harry immediately.

I sat down hesitantly, wringing my hands as I hastily awaited a response. To get my mind off of it, I grabbed the nearest book and opened it to a random page. Wonderful. It was _Modern Magical History_, and the chaptered I had opened to was all about Harry, and his escape from Voldemort. I threw the book across the room, and reached for another one. _Magical Water Plants_- a much better pick. As I got lost into the chapter about gillyweed, I heard a sharp rap on the window. I rapidly opened the window, and hastily tore the letter off the owl's leg, leaving it to give me a rather nasty look. The note was simple and sweet. I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my face.

_I wish you could see the smile on my face. Tonight._

I strolled back to the bedroom, a lazy smile on my lips, and opened my wardrobe. In the back of the wardrobe was the outline of a tiny door, but with no handles. I pointed my wand at the outline, and the wall of the wardrobe disappeared. Inside the wall was a small chest filled with all the mementos of my past- my grandfather's wand, Draco's grandmother's necklace, a dried rose, and several letters from Harry, this one to be included.

I had to be very sneaky about this rendezvous. Harry was a very public figure, and it was very well known that I was married to a Malfoy. I dressed in a long sleeved plum velour dress, with a knee length hem and bell sleeves. With this dress, I wore black opaque tights and my heeled calf-length boots. I finished off the ensemble with my white cloak, and pulled the hood up over my head. I figured I should probably tell Draco I would be out for the evening. I bounced down the steps to the parlor, where Draco was sitting with a copy of the Daily Prophet. He looked irritated as he flipped through the pages.

"Potter's done it again. Being all heroic-like, winding up in the Daily Prophet. 'Potter Ceases Dark Wizard Meeting in London'. Always has to be there to save the damn day…" Draco hissed, throwing the paper into the fire.

He peered up at me and noticed I was all dressed up. He grinned, crossing one leg over the other, and stretched his arms out across the length of the sofa.

"You're all dressed up. What's the occasion?" He smiled, hoping it had something to do with him.

"I'll be going into Hogsmeade tonight. Fleur has written to me. She is…" I faltered for a moment while I though up a lie, "She's having some trouble, and hoped I could give her some advice. I trust you will have no problem with me meeting up with my cousin?" I asked, danger laced in my voice. Truthfully, I was terrified he would say no. He looked uneasy for a few moments, and then closed his eyes and nodded.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked nervously.

"Its half of 5 now, so I suppose I should be leaving." I stated, "I will come back, you know."

He smiled uneasily and stood up to kiss me goodbye. He put his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt mildly guilty that I was leaving to meet with an ex-lover, but it was what I had been waiting for, for almost 12 years.

I stepped back and Apparated without another word. Within moments, I was standing outside Three Broomsticks. I collected myself, and sauntered around to the field at the back of the pub. I closed my eyes and let the change take me over. When I opened my eyes again, I was at level with the tall grass. I looked up at the darkening sky, and inhaled deeply. Everything smelled much sharper, everything looked much clearer, and everything felt much warmer. I trotted around the back of the pubs and shops to the field by the Shrieking Shack. I wasn't sure what time Harry would arrive, but if he were anywhere near as anxious to meet as I was, I knew it would be long.

I had been waiting by the boulder for 45 minutes, watching the sunset and contemplating chasing a nearby field mouse, when I heard footsteps crunching the frozen twigs on the forest's edge. My ears perked up and I stood completely still. Harry erupted from through the brush and trees, and looked around cautiously. It took him a few minutes to spot me. He looked over at me with surprise, and approached me apprehensively. He smiled faintly, and stood about 10 feet away from me.

"Well, hello there. You wouldn't have happened to see my friend, would you?" He chuckled to himself.

He looked at me in admiration, and breathed, "Beautiful fox…"

He must have jumped about 8 feet when I suddenly changed back. He let out a suppressed yelp as I sprung forward. When he realized that it was me, he laughed boisterously.

"You gave me quite a surprise, Andrea." He chuckled.

"My pleasure, Mr. Potter." I smiled.

"I didn't know you were an Animagus." He chuckled, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Well, there isn't much to do at home. I thought I'd pass the time somehow." I laughed back.

He joined me sitting on the boulder, and we stared silently at each other for several minutes. His eyes wondered over my face, his gaze satiated with adoration as he put his hand over mine. Its like we were 15 years old all over again. We were so childish, but it was all right. We both knew that this is the way it was supposed to be, us together. Harry positioned his hand lightly on the side of my face and leaned in, closer and closer until our noses were practically touching. My heart started racing as I felt his warm breath on my cold lips. I shifted barely a nanometer, and our lips brushed, sending my body into epilepsy. Before I could react again, Harry had pulled my body close into his, and pressed his lips fully onto mine. My hands twisted through his fairly messy hair, and my fingers locked around the back of his neck for support as he grasped my back, drawing me as close as humanly possibly. His lips moved quickly with mine, and he groaned in rapture, having missed my touch for so many years. In those moments, we each put our respective spouses out of mind, and proceeded with our affair.

Harry placed his hands on my chest, and began to softly knead at my breast. Wanting to give something back to him, I reached down, between his legs. Much to my surprise, he stopped me.

"No." He gasped in surprise.

"What…?" I was speechless.

"Not here. It's too cold. The shack." He pointed to the decaying, run down house in the distance.

He pulled me from the boulder, and dragged me across the snow-strewn pasture, to the Shrieking Shack. Once inside, he pushed me playfully onto an old, dusty sofa and tore his cloak off as fast as he could. I untied mine, and threw it onto the floor beside me as Harry reached around me to unzip my dress. As he fumbled with the zipper, I already had his belt off and his pants undone. He kissed my neck, down to my breasts as I placed my hands down between his legs. He grew hard very quickly, giving me the go ahead to slide my stockings off. Within minutes, he was on top of me, our bodies moving together in a rhythmic motion. He clutched my shoulders as he moved up and down with velocity, breathing heavily as I dug my fingernails into his back. As I watched the passion blazing in his eyes as he impelled into me, I had an epiphany. This was my remedy- the alcohol, the drugs, the adultery. I felt more alive that I ever had in my life. I wanted this feeling to last forever. I was miserable all my life, being used as a prop, a trophy. This was the happiest moment of my life. As I gazed deep into his emerald eyes, Harry bit down on my shoulder. He let out a gasp as he released into me, and buckled down on top of me. We both lay, breathing heavily for several minutes, trying to gain our breath back. Harry rested his head on my chest as he slid out of me, while I caressed his back up and down.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I still love you."

That's when I began to cry. 

****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I told him how guilty I felt lying to Draco, how guilty I felt about Ginny, how I missed him, Ron, and Hermione, and how I was the loneliest person alive. I caught him up on the past 12 years of my life, lying there with him in a broken-down, drafty house, naked on a rickety sofa. He held me in his arms, and stroked my hair gently as he attempted to console me. I wanted to lay there forever, with him, in that house, on that sofa.

"Andrea, I-" He was at a loss for words.

"Harry, I wish things could have been different." I sobbed.

"I know, love. We would have had a beautiful life together, but life has tried to keep us apart, for some reason." He cooed.

I began to weep harder as I thought of Scorpius, Lyra, and Draco, sitting at home, having no clue where I was or what I was really doing. It really struck me hard, though when I thought of Ginny. How could I betray Ginny like this? She had been one of my closest friends at Hogwarts. I examined Harry's face as he slid his hands up my side. He looked completely content and carefree, as if he didn't have to worry about a wife and 3 children awaiting him at home.

"What did you tell her?" I asked abruptly.

"Hmm?" He asked dazed and had a silly smile on his face.

"What did you tell Ginny? About coming to meet me?"

"Oh!" He chuckled, "Told her I had to stay late at the office tonight. I actually left work early, thought I'd pick up some sweets for the children at Honeydukes on my here. Never quite made it there- I was too anxious to see you." He rendered cheerfully.

The grandfather clock in the hall struck 8, the chimes dreadfully shrill and out of tune. Harry raised his eyebrows at me, and hopped off the sofa to put his clothes back on. I slowly rolled my stocking up my legs as I watched him intriguingly. We both were dressed a few minutes later, that's when Harry coughed ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

"C-can I ask you a sort of… personal question?" He stammered cautiously.

"How personal?" I eyed him curiously, a minute smirk upon my pursed lips.

"Who..." He paused to bite his lip to refrain from smiling. "Who's, you know…" He shrugged as a childish grin played on his face.

"Who is what, Harry?" I snickered, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask. "Who's better? Is that what you're trying to ask?"

The smile on his face dropped into an alarmed expression. His eyes shifted all over the floor as he chuckled nervous. I lay back on the sofa and rested my hands behind my head, smiling cockily, in a manner that I'm most certain I had adopted from Draco. He relaxed a little, almost ready to look disappointed. Draco was not exactly known for being "virginal" at Hogwarts, and had loads of experience against Harry, but that didn't necessarily make him a better lover. I grinned widely at Harry and simply winked at him. A reflection of my grin passed over to his face.

That night in bed, I couldn't sleep a wink. All I could think about was Harry. Draco laid next to me snoring loudly, his arms sprawled out above his head. I thought about casting a silencing charm on him, but I was confident that he would think I was hexing him, so I just endured it.

The next few weeks went off without a hitch. With Draco at work from early morning to late evening, I was free to write to Harry at any time of the day. Harry and I planned to meet in random places, every so often, to spend time with each other. We both decided that it would seem too suspicious if we met more than that, or in the same place. I was happier than usual, and even Draco could tell. His misery seemed to be at bay, but he was still reluctant to give me any sort of updates on his condition. Come to think of it, I hadn't really heard anything much from him, about anything. He had at least made it a point, though, to spend at least one evening a week with me. It almost made me feel guilty that I was cheating on him.

This night in particular, he wanted to take me out to dinner. Narcissa, anxious to brainwash…er, "spend time with" the children, was happy to watch Scorpius and Lyra for the evening. Draco took me to charming little bistro in Diagon Alley, around the corner from Florean Forestcue's old ice cream parlor. The restaurant, Merlin's Den, appeared very popular and very crowded. There were couples and families waiting on the sidewalk, as if wanting to catch even a glimpse of what was inside. Draco led me straight through the crowd, shoving people aside boorishly. When we stepped through the door, my nose was greeted with the most amazing scents and sensations. My senses were so dumbstruck, I couldn't even distinguish one incredible smell from the next.

"Yes, I had a reservation for two at 6:30." Draco spoke up over the noisy chatter filling the room.

"I am sorry, sir. The room is at capacity." Said the host, a small pudgy man with a twisty moustache.

Draco blinked his eyes in disbelief. He let out a small laugh, and approached the host's podium slowly.

"I don't believe you heard me right the first time. I had a reservation for two at 6:30… under the name _Malfoy_." He drew out his last name dangerously.

The pudgy man's eyes widened, and he quickly snatched two menus out from under the podium.

"Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy. Right this way." He squeaked, hurrying to find us an open table.

Draco and I sat in silence for quite a while, but as he fumbled for something to talk about, I took in the atmosphere. I looked around at all the couples sitting around the restaurant. Everyone was chatting, smiling, laughing, and enjoying them selves. It made me smile. I was just so happy to be out of the house, out in public! With other people! Draco took note to my people-observing, and found it as the ice-breaker.

"Lots of people here, hm?" He spoke up.

"Yes, several I recognize too!" I said excitedly.

"Oh?" Draco tried to express interest as he pretended to look around the room.

"Yes, there's Michael Corner. He was a friend of Andrew's at Hogwarts. Oh, and there's Parvati Patil! I never cared for her much, but she was in my house." I spoke rapidly.

"Daphne Greengrass over there. Is that her husband? Unpleasant looking bloke, if I may say so." Draco played along.

"Draco, that's not very- say, isn't that Pansy Parkinson?" I lowered my voice as a frail looking woman passed a few tables away from us. Her hair was limp and cut into a choppy bob. Her skin was pasty and looked very thin- her veins seemed to pop out of her arms. Draco ducked slightly, looking around franticly for her. Pansy and Draco had dated back when they were in school, and after seeing Draco's reaction to her name, it seemed it wasn't a very favorable relationship.

"Damn it. That stupid biddy, obsessed with me, that one. She followed me around Hogwarts like a goddamn raincloud of bad fucking luck. Still bothers me at work sometimes." He chortled. "That girl is sick in the head, she is."

Draco chuckled lightly as he reclined back into his chair. He scanned the room over again, trying to spot any other familiar faces. His eyes stopped looking slightly off to my left. His smile dropped slightly into a grimace.

"Speaking of happy couples…" He sneered and rolled his eyes.

I turned around anxiously to see what the big deal was, only to realize it was Harry and Ginny that Draco was disgusted by. They seemed to be in deep conversation- Ginny's back was facing me, her arms flailing wildly as Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise. I bit my lip as I watched him, thinking of our previous rendezvous at 12 Grimwald place when the painting of Sirius' mother scolded us for "performing such behavior in her house". I took a deep breath, ready to turn around, when Harry looked up abruptly and looked me square in the eyes. His face flushed, and he looked down embarrassingly. Ginny wheeled around and spotted me as well. Her expression looked like a mixture of confusion and surprise. She shooed her hand at Harry, whose mouth was moving rapidly. They both lowered themselves closer to the table, discussing something furiously. I turned back around swiftly, and smiled forcefully at Draco. He had spilled some salt on the table and was tracing small pictures into the grains. He looked up at me, seemingly uninterested at everything now. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great. Look who's coming over to say hello." He spat, wiping the salt off the table.

Harry and Ginny approached our table hesitantly, nervous smiles both plastered on their faces.

"Andrea, its so nice to see you." Harry grinned as I stood up to hug them both.

"Yes, its wonderful to see you again after all these years, Andrea." Ginny said softly, hugging me lightly. It was slightly awkward, but felt nice to hug an old friend again.

Harry looked over to Draco, and mumbled, "Hello Mal- Draco."

Draco looked up in astonishment. He stared at Harry in skepticism, and then glared up at me. My eyes widened, with my eyebrows raised, as to tell him to return the greeting.

"Hello Potter." He responded, in a low ungrateful tone. I coughed loudly, unapproved at Draco's attempt to be civil.

"Where are my manners," Draco said mockingly. "How do you do, _Harry_?" He smiled through gritted teeth as he stood up to shake Harry's hand.

"Quite well, thank you." Harry looked reluctant to be shaking Draco's hand, but after all, Harry did save Draco's life once, so he must have not been completely repulsed by him.

Ginny and I chatted briefly, asking how the other's children were; Harry and Draco stood by awkwardly, Harry waving at patrons at nearby tables, and Draco standing with his arms crosses, staring at the ceiling. Ginny excused herself and Harry back to their table, and Draco and I resumed our seats just as our food arrived. After dinner, Draco said he had to make run a quick errand before we left London. He looked rather sketchy about it, so I told him I'd occupy myself at the Magical Menagerie. Draco found me a little while later, obsessing over how cute the Pygmy Puffs were.

When Draco and I arrived home, Lyra and Scorpius were already in bed. Narcissa had taken the liberty upon herself to turn on the radio, which was turned to _The Witching Hour_. Draco saw her off quickly, and entered our bedroom just as I had slid my dress off. He displayed his ever-famous smirk and unbuckled his pants without further question. I knew what he wanted; I could see it in his eyes. I released all further inhibitions, and positioned myself in the middle of the bed. Draco excitedly ripped his pants off and threw his shirt off over his head. As he sloppily kissed me, he motioned at the door, which in turn slammed shut and locked. He got excited very quickly and began his go at me. It had been quite a while since I had been in bed with Draco. I found it hard to concentrate on Draco and his actions as he thrusted into me eagerly, his lips moving wildly over mine. After 15 minutes or so, Draco had finished, and rolled over next to me with his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling as I lay there next to my husband. Was it disappointment? Was I so bent on Harry, that I had forgotten what it was like to be with my own husband? Or was it simply that I preferred to be with Harry to Draco? My stomach began to sink as Draco extinguished the lights and wrapped his arm around me.

"Its good to be back in action, eh?" He smirked.

I replied with a simple "Mhm" as I rolled over on my side.

"Nothing else quite compares, does it? Well, I don't suppose you'd have anyone else to compare it to." He chuckled.

I remained silent.

"I would assume you know I'd been with many girls back in school. It was a little hard to avoid the glares from all the one night stands I passed in the halls." He boasted.

I only managed to squeak out a questionable, "Oh?"

"But even though I slept with a lot of girls, the one girl I never could have was you, Andrea. You can only imagine my enthusiasm on our wedding night." He laughed, pulling me closer to him. "I never could stand the thought of Potter all over you. Good thing you broke it off with him before things could get too serious, right?" He nudged me in humor.

I moved uncomfortably away from him, immediately alerting him that something was in the wrong.

"Andrea, I _am_ the only man you've ever had sex with, right?" He asked curiously.

My stomach lurched, and my eyes watered. I got lightheaded as I tried to stutter out a response.

"Draco, I-" I faltered, almost afraid of Draco's response. "Draco, Harry and I were serious."

All my muscles tightened as I prepared myself for shouting. Draco unwrapped his arms from around me. The room flooded with lights as Draco reanimated the lights.

"What do you mean?" He asked, quite nastily.

I sat up and took a deep breath. His eyebrows were scrunched and his mouth was turned into a worsening snarl.

"We were quite a serious couple, Draco. If it hadn't been for the war, we would have been-"

"So, you… you shagged?" Draco interrupted furiously.

My stomach lurched again. I was rapidly reminding myself that we were referring to our school years, and not the present.

"Of course we did, Draco. We were young and in love. You would have done the same." I barked at him.

"Only with you, Andrea! I only started shagging other girls because I couldn't have you. I'd have saved my self for a century if I'd known I'd have you some day." He spat.

I sat hurtfully in silence, looking away from his deadly gaze. He waited, fuming, as if I were to respond with a similar answer. He erupted with an expression of nonverbal aggression.

"You knew already, didn't you! About our marriage! You knew about us, and you still fucked him?" He raged. "You're a filthy whore." He muttered fiercely.

I turned in astonishment, and slapped him across the face. He glared furiously at me as he clenched his fists tightly. He took a few deep breaths and opened his mouth to shout again.

"I never should have agreed to this marriage. It was a mistake to marry you. I mean, what's the point of a marriage when your wife hates you?" He hissed as he turned over in the bed, extinguishing the lights again.

I lay down, shaking ever so slightly, and scooted to the far edge of the bed away from Draco. I could hear him breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. Thoughts flew through my head at 1000 miles a minute as I practically worried myself to sleep. Just as I began to feel myself drifting off to sleep, I whispered to Draco, only vaguely caring if he heard me or not.

"I never said I hated you." I whispered sleepily.

I heard him sigh uneasily as I slipped away into my slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Christmas would be coming up soon, and I was anxious to throw a holiday party. I hoped this would be a good way to integrate Harry and his family into my life without suspicion, but more importantly, I had hoped that it would bring Ron and Hermione back into my life. Hermione was the first real best friend I had ever had, apart from Fleur, and I missed her dearly. I am convinced that Ron believes I had committed the biggest betrayal yet. When he sees me in public, his eyes become slits as he stares daggers at me. It pains me to see someone I care about so much loathe my existence like that.

I began planning the moment Draco gave me permission for the holiday party. It was going to be an extravaganza like no party my mother or Narcissa or anyone had ever thrown. I figured throwing the party on December 18th would be best; I could kill four birds with one stone, and have every excuse for everyone to be in our home. My 32nd birthday fell on the 18th, as well as my brother Andrew's, Scorpius would have his 6th birthday the following day, and it was a week before Christmas. Celebration all around! The first thing I did was to send out invitations. I sent out holiday greetings to Draco's parents, my parents, the Potters, the Weasleys (all of them), and our neighbors, the Greengrass's. Hell, I invited anyone whose name popped up in my scatterbrained mind. I went over board on the decorations as well. I charmed the entire house to appear as if it were made of ice, replaced all wall hangings with wreaths and luminescent snowflakes, and conjured up and decorated the most dazzling Christmas tree ever seen. It reached all the way up to the ceiling of the 3-story room, and sparkled and glistened in the glow of the snowflakes and fire. Draco complained loudly for days before the party, whining that I decorated too early and too much. I knew he enjoyed the festivities, though.

When the day of the soiree rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. I flittered about the house, making sure every snowflake was in place, every portrait lined in garland, and every snowman was perfectly frozen and friendly. I had Scorpius build three snowmen in the morning, and enchanted them to greet guests, take their coats, and entertain the children, as well as not to melt all over the floor. I was panicking in the kitchen over the Christmas pudding, arguing with the house elf that there was to be brandy poured over it, not port, when the doorbell sounded. I jumped, and made a mad dash for the door. Draco was sitting near the fire in the front room, wearing his usual black suit attire. Before reaching for the door handle, and scolded him.

"You could have at least attempted to look festive, Draco. Honestly…"

He rolled his eyes at me and pointed to the holly resting in the breast pocket of his jacket. I shook my head in disgust, and opened the door. My mother busted through the door, wearing a lavish red crushed velvet cape, embroidered with gold fleur de lees. In one swift movement, she flung the cape off and right over a snowman's head. Underneath, she wore a black turtleneck, and long black a-line skirt with red stilettos. To add a finishing touch, an off-centered poinsettia sprouted from a broach she wore on her shirt. She looked around at the decorations in delight, but dropped her expression when she set eyes on my dress.

"Q'est-ce que c'est, Andrea?" She exclaimed.

I looked down at my icy blue dress, with knee length toile, an empire waist, and gold embroidery all around the bodice. She shook her head in shame at my exposed knees.

"It is much to cold for this, Andrea." She lectured, and pointed her wand at my skirt. It grew until it touched the floor.

"Mama! I designed it to be short!" I hissed.

"Do not argue, your aunt is coming up the walk."

Sure enough, my aunt Apolline sauntered up the icy steps and through the door. She wore a long shimmery white gown, enchanted to appear like ice. We exchanged greetings; both of us delighted to see each other. Guests started appearing one after another. Fleur and Bill arrived shortly after Apolline. Victorie, now 12 and a half and in her second year at Hogwarts, entered into the front room hesitantly. I hadn't seen her since she was Scorpius' age. She looked back and beckoned her sister inside. Dominique ran in shrieking because Louis was throwing snowballs at her. The age gap was very apparent between the two. Dominique was 10, and Louis had just turned 7, and they squabbled day and night, Fleur had told me. My grandmama arrived shortly after, smiling and nodding cheerfully at the snowmen that greeted her by the front door. The party bustled as Blaise Zambini and his wife arrived. That was when Draco finally decided to come greet the guests alongside me. He chatted pompously with Blaise, who consistently looked me up and down every 5 minutes. I was relieved when I spotted Andrew and Elise climb out of a carriage out on the drive. I ran out to greet them, nearly slipping on the ice.

"Andrew! I've missed you so much! Happy birthday!" I cried, throwing my arms around him.

"Andrea! You're going to catch a death of cold out here." He chuckled, throwing his coat around my shoulders.

I hugged Elise, and as I complimented her gown, another carriage wheeled up the drive. I paused to see who it might be; a beautiful woman with ginger hair emerged from the carriage, and then a rather handsome man also with ginger hair followed her. I recognized them immediately as Ginny and Ron. Hermione and Harry followed shortly after them, and they looked at each other nervously as they gathered their bearings. I shot a nervous gaze at Andrew, who had also seen them. He quickly escorted me inside, and cornered me behind the closed door.

"Andrea… Draco let you invite them?" He inquired in puzzlement.

"Not easily…" I started. "I don't want to talk about it."

The doorbell rang, and my heart started racing. I was shaking at the fact that Ron and Hermione actually showed. I staggered towards the door slowly, and then reached for the door handle slowly. My eyes met a pair of emeralds, gazing with hints of smiles.

"Happy Christmas and happy birthday, Andrea." Harry conveyed with great delight as I welcomed him into the house.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione filed in after Harry, inspecting the room cautiously. I turned to greet Hermione, who smiled warmly.

"Andrea, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you again." She breathed, moving in to hug me.

I quickly greeted Ron and Ginny before I had to run to answer the door again, promising them I'd be back. I distrustfully let Draco's parents into the house. I had instructed Draco to tell his father to "keep his fucking mouth shut" and not offend any of my guests, and I would allow Draco to invite him. Lucius looked sickened by the fact that there were Weasleys in his son's house, but I assured him as he paraded past me that none of them would even want to come with in 10 feet of him. He sneered at me, and continued past the throng to mingle with my mother. When I returned to my friends, Harry and Ron had disappeared, seemly to converse with Bill. I took a seat next to Hermione on the sofa by the fire. She and Ginny smiled politely at me and complimented the decorations.

"This feels like old times, doesn't it?" I sighed.

"And how we've missed those times. Ginny and I were just discussing having a get together of our own. You know, get the Gryffindors back together…well, what's left of us." Hermione sighed sadly.

I lowered my head for a moment, and then quickly changed the subject.

"So, you decided not to bring your children?" I inquired.

"Well, Ron didn't think it would be a good idea. You know how he is about Mal-… Draco." Hermione finished, looking quite embarrassed.

"Hermione, I understand. Please don't be upset. I just thought it would be a good way for Scorpius and Lyra to make some friends. The only children they really get to play with are Louis and Dominique, and even then, they don't really get to see them that often… and speaking of…!" I smiled as Lyra ran into my arms.

She climbed up into my lap and kissed me on the cheek. She looked utterly adorable in her satin forest green dress and matching flower headband.

"Oh, Andrea. She's beautiful!" Ginny squealed, putting her hand to her mouth. "She's a spitting image of you."

"Mummy, who is that?" Lyra asked, pointing at Ginny.

"Well, darling, that is my good friend Mrs.-" I faltered. "Mrs. _Potter_." I coughed out.

"Oh please, call me Ms. Ginny, darling." Ginny smiled at Lyra. "And what is your name, sweetheart?"

"Lyra, Ms. Ginny. Pleased to meet you." She curtsied.

Hermione giggled delightfully as she introduced herself as "Ms. Hermione". Ginny and Hermione were quite enjoyably amused at Lyra's advanced politeness.

"Good thing she didn't take after her father when it comes to manners, hm?" I chuckled.

The evening went by seemingly, and suspiciously, well. Draco had not yet upset or offended any of my guests, nor had any of my guests done the same to his guests. I wondered if we had indeed all grown up enough for everyone to comingle in peace. At the strike of eight o'clock, dinner was served in the dining room. We finally had a use for the enormous table that seated 30 people. Everyone took their seats next to their respective spouse. Unsurprisingly, my mother found a seat between Lucius and Aunt Apolline. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione took seats at the far end of the table, chatting with Bill and Fleur. I was a little miffed that Harry had yet to chat with me, but perhaps he was trying to keep his distance from me in front of Draco, who clung to me with pride as we took our seats at the head of the table. I looked over to the other side of the room to make sure the children were seated at their table. Scorpius and Louis laughed loudly as they whipped Dominique with their napkins. Victorie scolded them, and Lyra simply giggled along. I tapped my fork on my wine glass to hush the table.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending our holiday party this evening. It means so much to Draco and I that you all chose to be a part of our Christmas celebration. It has been quite a long time since we have welcomed guests into our home, and we couldn't be happier to open our home to all of you. Now, we ask you to please enjoy a wonderful dinner prepared by our house elves-" Hermione rolled her eyes; she wasn't very fond of the idea of using house elves as servants. "Enjoy!"

The dinner magically appeared on the table, just as it had at Hogwarts. At each end of the table was a magnificent roasted turkey, mountains of mashed potatoes, holiday rolls, vegetables of every sort, and wine glasses filled to the brim. Within an hour, I myself had finished off 3 full glasses of wine and a cranberry vodka. Andrew and Elise sat around the corner of the table to my right, and told me all about the new home they had moved to in Surrey. I often felt so isolated living out on the moors by Yorkshire, but after having to live with Draco's parents for the first three years of our marriage, it was a relief to live so far away from them. As Andrew finished a rather humorous story about a woman who visited St. Mungo's for replacing her right arm with a tentacle, I excused myself from the table to use the restroom. I glided past Harry, lightly caressing his back as I passed him, hoping no one else would see. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched me exit the room. Feeling tipsy from the wine, I stumbled past the staircase and down the hallway to bathroom. I fumbled to open the door a little, but once inside, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at the glazed eyes looking back at me. I looked glamorous, stunningly beautiful in my powder blue gown, but inside, I felt hollow. My face started to twist into a sob, when I heard the door creak open behind me.

"Harry, you shouldn't be in here. Draco must have seen you get up." I panicked.

"Relax, a number of people retreated back to the parlor, and Draco took his mates upstairs to give them a tour." He explained.

"What about Ginny!"

"Told her I went to look for the bathroom." He smiled.

I drew a panicked breath as I turned to face him. He slid his hand down my back and onto my waist. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips, and down to my neck. I hesitated to press my body into his, but he did all the work. He began to slide the skirt of my dress up when I stopped him.

"Harry, we can't do this. Not now, not in my house!" I whispered harshly at him, afraid that someone might be outside the door to hear.

He paused, "You're right. It's taking an awful risk. It's just… I've missed you so much, Andrea. I haven't seen you in months, it seems like." He smiled hopefully.

I glanced nervously back and forth between the door and Harry's gaze. The smell of wine on his breath smelled almost sweet, but I knew I had to resist. His wife was only feet away in another room, and my own husband and I a floor apart, but here I stood in the bathroom behind the stairs with my secret beau, a man I had loved for years upon years. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the sink, Harry's body following. I pushed him off of me slightly, sending Harry into an immediate reaction.

"Andrea, what's the problem?" He said very seriously. He almost looked a little peeved.

"Harry, I can't risk getting caught. I really feel just awful, doing this to Ginny. To Draco. To my children, Harry! What would Ginny say if she caught you?" I pleaded with him. He stared quizzically into my eyes for several moments, and then shook his head.

"She'd leave me. Oh, God. I love her, Andrea, and I couldn't imagine not having her around, but I- I love you too." He grabbed my shoulders and gazed intently at me.

"Harry, if Draco ever found out about this, we'd be finished. He has gone off the deep end. He is more crazy than he's ever been, and I know he'd do something unforgivable." I stammered, the lump in my throat growing bigger and bigger. Harry's face turned very serious, his eyebrows furling slightly.

"What do you mean he is more crazy than ever? Has he hurt you?" Harry asked irately.

"No- well, that's not the point, Harry. I just have a feeling he's been up to something that's causing him to grow irritable, and I can't risk another episode like…" I stopped myself as I realized the fury growing in Harry's expression. I tried to calm him down, but he demanded to know what Draco had done. I absolutely refused to tell him, in fear that Harry would storm into the party and start a fight. It would definitely end in severe injury, if not death.

"Harry, I think we should get back to the party before everyone grows suspicious." I suggested pleadingly, walking him to the bathroom door.

"Andrea, I don't ever want to see you hurt. I love you." He whispered poetically. He pulled me into one last passionate kiss before returning to the parlor. I collected myself for a few minutes, giving Harry time to return to Ginny credulously.

Through the rest of the night, tensions between Harry and me were slightly uncomfortable. They weren't so much nerves anymore, but wanting of relief. Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria showed up sometime after dinner, both dressed quite elegantly. Daphne was never very stylish, but Astoria was always sight to behold. She had natural finesse that Draco was very exposed to, apparently. As usual, Draco had downed a few gin and tonics through the night. I watched him slither across crowd to great her. They embraced, and his fingers stayed caressing her sleek dark hair, and for the first time… I felt jealous. I practically hurdled myself towards them.

"Astoria," I looped my arm with Draco's, "So glad you could make it."

"Naturally, Andrea. I was just telling Draco that my sister and I had to leave a banquet for the Minister just now to try to make it-"

"Fascinating," I barked. "Draco, can you help me pass out the eggnog?" I yanked Draco from Astoria's view.

As soon as we were in the dining room, Draco shook me off. He grabbed the ladle and serving bowl threateningly, and began rationing the eggnog.

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

"ME? What's wrong with you?" He snapped at me.

"I saw the way she was looking at you, Draco! I don't want some gold-digging, social climbing little tease sniffing at my husband like that… In front of me!"

"Oh PLEASE, Andrea. You think I didn't notice the ravenous look on Potter's face all evening?"

My heart stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean…?"

"Andrea, I know you've been in contact with him, and I don't mean just for the party's sake." He growled.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" I started to panic. How did he know? Was he intercepting my owls with Harry? This is bad. So very, very bad.

"Blaise told me he saw you two in London a while back," Draco's eyes were piercing. My heart was beating so fast, I almost fainted. "Having a drink at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well, we happened to run into each other while there, and decided to catch up! I'm an adult, Draco. You don't own me, and I'm free to talk to who I like." I saved myself, quickly.

"This is ending here and now. After tonight, I… I forbid you from speaking to Potter again." He barked, and swiftly turned out the door.

I slumped to the ground, and tears began to well up in my eyes. I was partially relieved, and partially in ruins. I couldn't stay behind too long. I thought deeply for a minute, and determined that Draco was right. It had to end. It was breaking my heart, and it just had to be over.

I wiped my tears away, and pushed the trolley with the eggnog out to the parlor. I scanned the room for my friends, and saw them gathered around the tree. They sort of glowed in the magical light, their smiling faces beaming with a sort of love and life that was only a long lost dream for me. I heard a shrill laugh, and turned to see Draco leaning over Astoria at the mantle- her laugh lines looked even deeper and wrinklier in the firelight- and I saw it… his face. **That** face. The face I had regretfully met many years ago. There was a fire that gleamed in Draco's eyes when he had them on a prize- the fire that lit up those secret nights in the corridors, and the fire that charred his heart. The fire that now flowed through my veins.

"You _monster_…"


End file.
